¿Me recuerdas?
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Hace siete años, Jimmy murió para proteger a Cindy. Ahora a sus 18 años ella está lista para la universidad. Pero ¿quién es ese joven profesor y por qué le es tan familiar? Cindy inicia un viaje para ayudarlo a descubrir su pasado...y su futuro. TRAD.
1. La Promesa

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.**

**

* * *

**

_  
**sam-ely-ember**: *grita, salta y da vueltas* ¡estoy tan emocionada por esto! Desde que leí la historia por primera vez supe que debía traducirla, era una obligación, punto. Lo bueno es que la autora me dio autorización casi de inmediato y está casi tan contenta con esta idea como yo. Es uno de mis fanfiction favoritos, simplemente sublime. Espero les guste tanto como a mí._

_Sé que tengo pendiente la actualización de "One Last Chance" pero eso está en proceso :3_

_- -_

* * *

**Brigette/Kaze-no-Tenshi89: **Hola a todos. Esta es mi primera historia… ¡así que sean amables conmigo! Espero que mi escritura no sea tan mala, considerando que he escrito historias la mayor parte de mi vida. No me había arriesgado a escribir fanfiction hasta ahora (¡viva yo!, lol) He corregido esto un par de veces así que no debería haber errores, si hay alguno, ¡lo siento!

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

- -

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – La promesa**

Todo comenzó con un perfectamente normal viaje a Marte. Por supuesto, si cinco niños de once años conduciendo un cohete a Marte puede llamarse algo "normal". La pandilla (Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl y Goddard) iba al planeta rojo para que Jimmy pudiera recolectar muestras de la superficie para un proyecto escolar.

"Muy bien, estaremos aquí solo un par de horas así que no pierdan el tiempo merodeando solos por ahí." Jimmy dijo a todos. "Esos Marcianos de roca que enfrentamos no nos dieron una cálida bienvenida la última vez."

"¡Creo que todos recordamos _eso_, Neutron!" Cindy remarcó con fuerza. "¡Esos estúpidos Marcianos casi destruyen por completo la Tierra! Como sea, decidí traer unas botellas con agua en caso de que alguno intente meterse con nosotros de nuevo". Sonrió y mostró cinco botellas, una para cada uno. "Estoy segura de que recuerdas cuánto le temen al agua, ¿o tu enorme cerebro finalmente explotó?" Agregó ingeniosamente.

Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron presa del pánico. "¡Cindy! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Prometimos no amenazarlos con agua de nuevo!" Comenzó a hablar a ritmo frenético. "Si descubren que trajimos esas botellas, ¡creerán que regresamos para atacarlos!" Se dirigió a Cindy y se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella. "Y quién sabe… ¡quizá ellos terminen atacándonos primero antes de que podamos si quiera verlos!" Le gritó prácticamente en el rostro.

"Uh, Neutron, ¡relájate!" Respondió mirando con precaución alrededor intentando que bajara la voz. "Se suponía que sería cosa de nosotros cinco… ¡NO de todo el maldito planeta! A menos que decidieran atacarnos a todos, por supuesto…"

Jimmy y Cindy continuaron discutiendo sin control mientras Libby a lo lejos intentaba mantenerse al margen, decidió que no podría soportarlo un minuto más así que furiosa caminó y se interpuso entre ellos, separándolos. "¿¡Quieren callarse de una vez!?" gritó molesta, el odio impreso en la voz. "Jimmy, solo consigamos esas estúpidas rocas para que podamos llegar a casa más rápido."

"¡Sí!" Intervino Sheen. "Ultra Lord empieza en 4 horas, 26 minutos y 3 segundos. No quiero perdérmelo porque una de sus aventuras nos ponga en peligro mortal a todos… ¡de nuevo!" Dijo cruzándose de brazos intentando mostrar su mejor cara de enfado.

"¡Muy bien, muy bien! Busquemos entonces esas rocas…" Jimmy respondió, rindiéndose. El tiempo restante pasó en silencio mientras Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl ayudaban a Jimmy a encontrar las muestras que necesitaba.

"Bien…creo que eso es todo lo que necesito. Regresemos al cohete. Goddard, ubica nuestra posición actual y la posición del cohete." El monitor de Goddard se abrió y mostró un mapa de Marte y dos puntos en él con la ubicación del grupo y del cohete. Estaba a unos tres kilómetros al oeste. Jimmy hizo algunos cálculos en su cabeza. "Creo que nos tomará unos 32 minutos regresar. Si partimos ahora podremos regresar a Retroville antes de las 6:00 pm, ¡a tiempo en casa para la cena!" Anunció y su estómago gruñó simultáneamente.

Tan pronto como Jimmy pronunció la palabra 'cena' el rostro de Carl se iluminó con emoción. "Oye, Jimmy, ¿tu mamá cocina hoy? Porque si lo hace, ¿crees que pueda cenar con ustedes de nuevo? Tu mamá es tan…" se detuvo cuando todos posaron su vista en él. "Q-quiero decir, _la comida_ de tu mamá es tan… ¡deliciosa!" finalizó nervioso.

"Oh…uh…Carl…creo que hoy uh…tendremos pizza para cenar…y ordenar piza significa 'no amigos'…uh, así que no creo que sea una buena idea que vengas esta noche para…cenar…" Jimmy respondió despacio, viendo a Carl con algo de desconfianza.

Carl suspiró un 'muy bien' y posó su vista en lo profundo del espacio mientras el grupo comenzó su caminata de regreso al cohete. Luego de unos 25 minutos de camino, Carl se detuvo y comenzó a jadear con fuerza. "Oye, Cindy, ¿no dijiste que traías unas botellas de agua contigo?"

"Sip, Carl. No parece que vayamos a ser atacados por nada así que puedes beberte la tuya." Cindy respondió dándole una botella.

"Gracias," un agradecimiento simple antes de embutirse la botella entera. Pero antes de poder dar los últimos tragos, un estruendoso temblor sacudió la tierra.

"¡JIMMY NEUTRON!" Una voz rugió, parecía venir del suelo mismo. "¡JURASTE NO TRAER AGUA A NUESTRO PLANETA! ¡AHORA TÚ Y TUS AMIGOS DEBEN SER DESTRUIDOS!"

Justo entonces varias formas de vida de roca Marcianas surgieron de la tierra sacudiéndola a su paso, haciendo que Carl cayera, y rodearon al grupo. "¡E-esperen!" Jimmy gritó con nerviosismo a los Marcianos. "¡No queremos herir a nadie! Simplemente la trajimos para…" miró a Cindy con enojo "…¡beber!" Regresó la vista a las creaturas. "¡Ni siquiera habíamos _pensado_ (de nuevo, miró a Cindy) en lastimarlos!"

El 'líder' del grupo, el mismo que había hablado antes, habló de nuevo. "¡MIENTES! AHORA, ¡PREPÁRENSE A MORIR!" En las manos del líder apareció una esfera de energía, el mismo tipo de energía que Jimmy y Eustace habían buscado en el viaje anterior a Marte.

"¡CORRAN!" Jimmy gritó a sus amigos. Comenzaron a correr con Carl al final del grupo como era usual. Pero no sería el último por mucho tiempo. Mientras todos intentaban esquivar los disparos que venían de la esfera, Cindy tropezó con una roca, cayó hacia delante y lo que había en su mochila cayó con ella.

Los Marcianos notaron lo que cayó al suelo: las botellas con agua. "¡TÚ! ¡TÚ DEBES SER LA FUENTE DEL MAL! ¡AHORA, MUERE!" Cindy abrió los ojos con terror cuando el líder dirigió la esfera hacia ella. Debía escapar, pero no podía correr: se había torcido el tobillo en la caída.

"¡CINDY, NO!" Jimmy exclamó y corrió hacia ella, Goddard corriendo a su lado. "Goddard, ¡activa el escudo de protección 263-S!" Se ubicó frente a Cindy y activó el escudo, una capa de energía azul de más o menos un metro y medio, justo antes de que el disparo llegara.

"¡N-Neutron! ¿¡Q-qué estás haciendo!?" Preguntó, la voz temblorosa.

"¡Cindy, sal de aquí!" Gritó él como respuesta. "¡Tú y los demás regresen al cohete y váyanse! Goddard, una vez que todos estén en el cohete, activa el piloto automático y ¡NO regreses hasta que Cindy esté en casa y todos estén a salvo! Pueden llegar sin problemas al cohete porque los otros Marcianos no tienen esferas de energía. ¡Evítenlos lo más posible!"

"¿¡Y qué hay de ti!? Jimmy, ¡no podemos dejarte aquí!" Cindy exclamó, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar conforme comprendió la situación. "La energía es demasiado-"

"¡Solo vete, Cindy! No te preocupes por mí, ¡te prometo que te veré de nuevo!"

"Pero–"

"¡VETE!"

Libby y Sheen corrieron para ayudar a Cindy a levantarse y cargarla en sus hombros. El cohete no estaba demasiado lejos pero corrieron tan rápido como pudieron evitando a los Marcianos en el camino. Libby y Sheen ayudaron a Cindy a subir al cohete después de Carl, entonces subieron con ellos. Goddard saltó al cohete y programó el piloto automático.

El cohete inició la secuencia de despegue, Cindy regresó la vista hacia Jimmy. El escudo estaba casi destruido debido a la enorme cantidad de energía contenida.

"Jimmy…" susurró para sí misma. Y en un parpadeo, el escudo se había desvanecido. Jimmy volaba de espaldas por los aires.

"¡Jimmy!" Exclamó ella con fuerza. Cuando él aterrizó, a unos 30 metros del cohete, se golpeó la cabeza con una roca. Cindy sabía con certeza que estaba inconsciente…y que podría estar…muerto. Pero era demasiado tarde. El cohete despegó, dejando a Jimmy solo a la espera de su destino.

"¡JIMMY, NO!" Cindy gritó entre lágrimas al ver su cuerpo inmóvil. "¡LO PROMETISTE!"

Todo lo que Libby pudo hacer fue abrazar a Cindy, aterrorizada, mientras su mejor amiga lloraba en su hombro. Por mucho que Carl, Sheen y Libby quisieran volver a Marte para salvar a Jimmy, no podían. Goddard había programado el piloto automático y él único que podía desactivarlo era Goddard mismo. Y no podía desobedecer a su amo. Debía llevar a Cindy a casa.

Pero ella no se rendiría sin pelear. Conforme se acercaban a Retroville y pudo ver su casa, presionó cada botón que encontró para dar vuelta al cohete, llorando histéricamente en el proceso.

De cualquier forma, un botón hizo algo. El cohete se acercó a la suelo y desplegó las ruedas para el aterrizaje, uno de los botones que Cindy presionó hizo que las ruedas se contrajeran de nuevo. Sin ruedas para aterrizar, el cohete chocó violentamente en el jardín de Jimmy y envió a los chicos volando hasta el jardín vecino.

Afortunadamente, todos sobrevivieron al choque con apenas unos golpes y rasguños. Incluso Goddard operaba normalmente. Pero el cohete estaba completamente destruido. No había forma de que Goddard regresara por Jimmy sin un cohete y sus propulsores no eran lo suficientemente resistentes para el viaje de vuelta.

Cindy observó con horror los restos del cohete destruido. _"¿Cómo podremos ir por Jimmy ahora?"_ Su mente a toda velocidad. Las lágrimas regresaron con intensidad cuando entendió que Jimmy no podría cumplir su promesa. _"Lo prometiste, Neutron, ¡lo prometiste!"_

_- -_

_

* * *

_

Díganme lo que piensan hasta ahora…¡así que dejen reviews!

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

**

* * *

**

- -

Personalmente, casi lloré cuando leí esto por primera vez, fue demasiado vivaz incluso siendo breve. ¡Me encanta! XD

Gracias por leer :3 nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Bajo las estrellas

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**sam-ely-ember:** _¡Feliz Navidad! Mis mejores deseos y muchos abrazos desde Colombia. Actualizo como presente de navidad para agradecer a las dos lindas personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto. También para mi Beta porque me sigue cada paso y debo decir que me enorgullece ver cómo ha crecido como autora. ¡Los quiero!_

_- -_

_

* * *

  
_

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de empezar el capítulo: me gustaría agradecer a todos los que enviaron review. Voy a tratar de actualizar tan rápido como sea posible. No creo que empezar una historia y recobrarla 5 meses después sea algo educado…lol. Y una vez más: ¡lamento cualquier tipo de error en el capítulo!

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

- -

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Bajo las estrellas.**

Para James Isaac Neutron no hubo funeral. No hubo un ataúd simbólico. No hubo siquiera una lápida o epitafio. Cindy simplemente no lo permitiría. Ella tenía mayor poder de decisión sobre el destino de Jimmy que sus propios padres. Cuando Hugh y Judy Neutron quisieron llamar un servicio funeral u ordenar una lápida para su hijo, Cindy pasó 3 horas completas convenciéndolos de no hacerlo. Su corazón estaba seguro de que él regresaría algún día. Y a pesar de las impresiones que Hugh y Judy tenían sobre ella, que ciertamente no eran las mejores, decidieron atender a su petición. Entendieron lo mucho que ella amaba a su hijo y siguieron su consejo, al menos por un tiempo.

Días, semanas, meses, años pasaron y cada día Cindy contemplaba el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación…esperando por él, esperanzada en que regresaría. Él le hizo una promesa que difícilmente podría olvidar.

El ahora cuarteto de Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl superó la secundaria con éxito (sorpresivo éxito para Sheen) y logró ir a la Preparatoria Retroville completo. De cualquier manera, no eran los mismos que solían ser antes del sexto grado cuando Jimmy aún se encontraba con ellos. No tuvieron ningún tipo de aventura de nuevo. Cindy era ahora la mejor de la clase (recuperando su viejo título de niña genio) y se hizo cargo de Goddard (a petición de los padres de Jimmy).

Sheen perdió parte de su hiperactividad, Carl se volvió mucho más introvertido que antes. Incluso Libby, que no era tan cercana a Jimmy, se vio afectada por su pérdida. Y en lo que respecta al amor de la vida de Cindy…bueno…ella no se enamoró de nuevo.

Amor. Cindy odiaba pensar en esa palabra ahora. Siempre que Libby intentaba tocar el tema, Cindy lo cambiaba inmediatamente. El amor de su vida, mejor dicho: la carencia de uno, le afectó, aparentemente, sólo a ella. Libby sabía que su amiga sufría cada día y quería ayudarla…pero al parecer la única forma de hacerlo era que Cindy no se quedara en el pasado.

Era Junio y la escuela estaba a punto de terminar. Libby quería que Cindy tuviera el mejor verano de su vida antes de entrar a la universidad en el otoño. Decidió que, sin importar nada, la llevaría a ver la puesta de sol sentadas en el césped de parque.

"Cindy…"

"Libby…sé exactamente qué vas a decir. No te molestes." Cindy interrumpió.

"Sólo escúchame. ¿De acuerdo?" Libby dijo con extraña calma.

"Como sea…" Cindy cerró los ojos y se acostó sobre su espalda.

"Sabes que no soporto verte así…y sé que vernos a Sheen y a mí juntos cada día no es que te ayude demasiado." Bajó la mirada al césped. "Entonces… ¿Por qué simplemente no sigues adelante? Creo que a Nick le gust-"

"Déjalo ahí."

Cindy interrumpió mordaz en cuanto el "Señor Popular" le fue recordado. Aprendió que lucir bien y la popularidad eran nada. Y para el caso de Nick, esas cosas deletreaban I-D-I-O-T-A. "Me importa un bledo lo que Nick piense de mí. Quizá lo hacía cuando estaba en quinto grado y no tenía un cerebro. Ya no me gusta ni lo hará en el futuro, ¿está bien? Así que, por favor, no menciones al idiota de nuevo…"

Libby suspiró. "Bien, bien. Solo digo que…yo sé que amabas a Jimmy y todo pero-"

"¡Error! Yo lo _amo_." Cindy corrigió. "Deja de hablar en tiempo pasado cuando hables de él."

"Muy bien…sé que AMAS a Jimmy y todo pero…no creo que regrese, Cindy."

Cada vez que alguno de sus amigos le decía eso, Cindy se sentía morir. Recordaba con claridad cómo ella, Libby, Sheen, Goddard y Carl despegaron en el cohete de Jimmy…dejándolo abandonado, muriendo en superficie Marciana. Recordaba con claridad verlo caer inconsciente a varios metros de distancia, desprotegido. La peor parte era saber que todo había sido su culpa. Ella había llevado el agua pero él había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de ella…Y a pesar de todas la señales que le hablaban de la muerte de Jimmy, ella aún creía que él se encontraba con vida.

"Él está vivo, Libbs…estoy segura de eso."

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" Libby preguntó. "Todos lo vimos morir, Cindy…y él no ha regresado en casi siete años."

"Mi corazón, Libby. Cada día me levanto y me dice que él está vivo…en alguna parte." Cindy levantó la vista al cielo estrellado. "Quizá aún esté allá arriba, en el espacio, observándome."

Al ver a Cindy con la mirada puesta en el firmamento, Libby dedujo que posiblemente no sería el mejor momento para discutir con ella. Probablemente estaría pensando en muchas cosas. Libby dejó el tema inconcluso por ahora, mirando fijamente a las estrellas también.

- -

* * *

Fue un capítulo corto, lo siento. Pero creo que si hubiese agregado más… ¡lo habría arruinado!...También lamento si todo es muy lento empezando la historia. Pero estoy segura de que la mayoría de las historias necesitan bases sólidas antes de empezar en forma.

¡Gracias por leer!

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**


	3. De camino

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**: ¡Muchas gracias por esos reviews! ¡No puedo creer que ya tenga 20! Abrazos para todos. Como es usual: lamento cualquier tipo de error.

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

- -

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – De camino**

Finalmente, había llegado el día por el que los cuatro habían estado esperando.

¡La graduación! (Que, por supuesto, no vino tan fácil para Sheen, tuvo que cursar la escuela de verano ¡cada año hasta ese día!)

Libby, Cindy, Sheen y Carl vestían la tradicional capa negra y birrete. Se pararon uno junto a otro en medio de sus compañeros de clase en el auditorio, por lo que parecieron ser horas, mientras los padres tomaban fotos y lloraban porque sus "preciosos bebés estaban creciendo."

Una vez que pudieron moverse de sus prácticamente inamovibles posiciones frente a los cientos de padres, Libby dejó salir un gran suspiro. "Finalmente… ¡creí que nunca terminaría!"

"Sí, yo también." Sheen agregó. "Fue como en el episodio 764 de Ultra Lord: ¡El ataque de los aliens brillantes del planeta Zirknoid!" Sí, Sheen aún continuaba obsesionado con Ultra Lord. Pero estaba bien, después de todo ese era Sheen.

Libby rodó los ojos. "Chicos, una vez que nos deshagamos de estos trajes tan fuera de moda, ¿quisieran ir a la Dulcería?" Sheen y Carl asintieron con emoción gracias a su invitación a comer algo dulce. Cindy, por otra parte, declinó.

"Nah, Libbs, yo iré a casa. En una semana nos iremos a Austin y creo que necesito empezar a hacer las maletas…" Evadió el compromiso. Aunque la Universidad empezaba hasta Agosto, habían decidido ir a la ciudad un tiempo antes para acostumbrarse al cambio.

De cualquier forma, Libby no creyó en esa excusa por un minuto…y creía saber la raíz del problema: Jimmy. _"Si él realmente estuviera vivo como Cindy dice, ¿por qué no ha venido por ella?"_ Pensó. _"¿Disfruta verla sufrir cada día? Bueno, ese no suena como el Jimmy que recuerdo…"_ Pero no presionaría las cosas, no de nuevo. "Muy bien, Cindy." Respondió. "Te veré mañana, ¡iremos de _compras_!" Por supuesto, le dio un énfasis especial a la palabra 'compras', era su actividad favorita después de bailar.

"Bien, te veo entonces." Cindy agitó la mano en despedida y caminó en dirección contraria hacia su casa. Pudo haber conducido pero Retroville no era una ciudad tan grande. Además, el ejercicio es saludable.

Continuó caminando por las calles, pasando las filas de casas y personas que disfrutaban el día. Su día no era tan 'disfrutable' como debiera. Sí, aún tenía amigos pero simplemente no era lo mismo. _"Se suponía que estuvieras junto a mí en esa foto, Jimmy."_ Pensó con decepción, la vista fija en el suelo, los ojos vacíos, los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Su rostro permaneció inmóvil en ese gesto todo el camino de regreso.

--

Al día siguiente, Libby y Cindy fueron al centro comercial y compraron las cosas para el dormitorio que habían decidido compartir el año siguiente. Compraron todo, desde grandes y mullidas almohadas hasta un pequeño televisor de alta definición y, como era de esperarse, casi dos guardarropas completos. ¿Dónde obtuvieron dinero? Sus padres, por supuesto.

"A veces…ser solo un niño es genial. ¿No es así, Libby?" Cindy dijo sonriente.

"¡Claro que sí, amiga! Claro que sí." Ambas rieron con amplitud y continuaron así el resto de su día de compras. Para Libby, parecían años desde que habían disfrutado así estando juntas.

--

La semana siguiente estaban todos finalmente listos para viajar a Austin, Texas, donde podrían empezar la universidad en el otoño. Libby y Cindy decidieron viajar en el Honda Civic plateado de Libby mientras que Carl y Sheen fueron juntos en la pequeña van de Carl. Claro, Sheen tenía licencia pero ¿quién podría confiar en _él_ tras un volante?

Los padres de todos permanecieron en entrada de la residencia Vortex viendo a sus niños partir para iniciar una nueva vida en Austin. La señora Vortex no podía dejar de llorar y los padres de Carl gemían entre toces y estornudos gracias a lo que fuera que les causara alergia en ese momento. Los padres de Sheen y Libby se despidieron con las manos en alto, conmovidos, pero no de forma exagerada como los Wheezer o la señora Vortex. Incluso los señores Neutron estaban ahí para desearles buena suerte en su camino a la Universidad. Siempre habían imaginado a Jimmy viviendo ese momento, semi atrapado en el asiento de atrás del carro de alguno, despidiéndose, empezando una nueva vida también. Y ya que no podrían tener eso, decidieron desearle a sus amigos lo mejor, despedirlos era lo más cercano a esa experiencia.

Y así, los cuatro partieron en la madrugada, ansiosos por empezar su nueva vida juntos.

"Nerviosa, Libby?" Cindy preguntó mientras viajaban por la autopista.

"¿Sobre ir a la universidad? Nah. Creo que será divertido." Ella sonrió sin apartar los ojos del camino.

"De verdad así lo espero…" Cindy suspiró y giró el rostro para ver a través de la ventana.

--

Después de muchas horas de viaje, Sheen llamó a Cindy para pedirles que se detuvieran en una tienda en el camino para comprar algo de comida. Carl anunció que si no comía en los próximos cinco minutos moriría y entonces Sheen debería conducir. Al oír que "Sheen debería conducir", las chicas accedieron inmediatamente a detenerse en el paradero más cercano.

Una vez que Carl comió dos hamburguesas y un perro caliente y Sheen compró casi todo el contenido de la máquina dispensadora de dulces, iniciaron la marcha de nuevo. Estaban a tan solo una hora de su destino.

"¡Libby, mira!" Cindy exclamó al leer la señal al lado del camino. "Dice… 'Austin – 15 Kilómetros.' ¡No puedo creer que estemos casí ahí!"

"¡Gracias al cielo!" Respondió Libby, aliviada. "No creo que pueda seguir conduciendo sin quedarme dormida."

"Libby…es la una de la tarde."

"Bueno, ¡intenta mirar al camino cuatro horas sin parar! ¡Morirías de aburrimiento! Y que tú durmieras la mayor parte del tiempo no me hizo las cosas más fáciles, ¿sabes?"

"Bien, bien. Pero tú fuiste la que quiso conducir en primer lugar, ¿recuerdas? Además, no puedo tener un auto propio. Mis padres dijeron que no necesitaría uno en el campus, podría caminar a cualquier parte." Frunció el ceño al recordar. "…¡Eso quiere decir que tú me llevarás a cualquier parte! ¿No es eso tener suerte?" Agregó sarcásticamente.

"Demasiada suerte." Respondió Libby en tono monocorde.

Alcanzaron finalmente su salida en la carretera y Libby dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- -

* * *

¡Sigan en sintonía para el siguiente capítulo! Es cuando la historia se vuelve realmente interesante :) ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que todos iniciarán clases. ¿Y qué viene con las clases? Maestros. Incluyendo a uno de 18 años… Heehee.

¡Gracias por leer!

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**


	4. Entonces, así comienza

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:** De nuevo, ¡gracias por los reviews, chicos! Ahora debo contestar a alguna de las cosas que dijeron. No recuerdo los nombres así que daré respuestas generales.

Lamento si la historia pareció un poco forzada en los capítulos anteriores. Pero…la historia no es sobre _el llegar_ a la universidad, es sobre _estar _en la universidad. Así que quise llevarlos allí tan rápido como me fue posible sin perder de vista las cosas importantes.

Además, no creo que mis capítulos sean _cortos._ ¡Para mí son larguísimos! LOL, además, después de un rato, pienso que es hora de un descanso…quizá un _cliffhanger _aquí o allí :)

Como es usual, me disculpo si hay alguna clase de error.

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

**Comentarios de la traductora**: _Cliffhanger,_ se conoce como "al borde del acantilado/precipicio", es una expresión que hace alusión a un punto crítico justo en el final del capítulo y/o episodio de una historia. Crea suspenso o shock para que la audiencia/lectores se interesen en el siguiente capítulo/episodio y el desarrollo de ese evento.

- -

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Entonces, así comienza**

Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl pasaron su primer verano lejos de casa tan ocupados como abejas obreras. Iniciaron el verano trasladando sus pertenencias a los dormitorios y acomodando todo a su gusto. Convenientemente, así como Cindy y Libby compartían un apartamento, Sheen y Carl compartían uno también. Ellos fueron algunos de los pocos estudiantes a los que se les permitió mudarse antes de iniciar el semestre. Pidieron permiso para mudarse antes (e incluso pagaron por ello) y así poder acostumbrarse a la ciudad. A sus padres no les importó demasiado, se sentían cómodos con la idea de que los chicos quisieran conocer el camino, y mucho más, por cuenta propia.

Después de haber acomodado gran parte de las cosas, decidieron hacer algo de turismo en la ciudad, acostumbrándose al ritmo de su nuevo hogar. Carl y Sheen visitaron tantos restaurantes como les fue posible y decidieron cuáles eran los más increíbles y cuáles no (comprando casi todo lo del menú, por supuesto). Cindy y Libby fueron a varios centros comerciales y comercios en el área para encontrar las mejores tiendas de ropa. Luego todos visitaron algunos de los puntos históricos de la ciudad. Mientras Cindy encontraba fascinante el aprendizaje, los demás lo encontraron aburrido. Cindy accedió a visitar el resto de museos y sitios históricos por su cuenta en otra ocasión.

Para ese momento, el inicio del semestre estaba a unos pocos días de distancia. Dedicaron lo que quedaba de tiempo a comprar lo necesario para el estudio, algunos implementos y libros, a su vez, revisaron los salones en los que tendrían clases, ubicándolos en el campus.

Cindy decidió obtener un título en Química para convertirse en científica; Libby, amante de la moda, estudiaría para ser una famosa diseñadora y/o modelo; Sheen optó por la Animación por Computadora y el Diseño gráfico, quería ser un animador de caricaturas; Carl, por su parte, estudiaría Zoología para saber más de las llamas y, con suerte, convertirse en un criador de llamas.

Ya que sus carreras diferían en muchas cosas, no tomaban muchas clases juntos. Cindy y Carl tomaban la misma clase de Biología Avanzada mientras que Sheen y Libby tenían una misma clase de diseño. Así que decidieron salir juntos lo más posible, después de clases, si tenían la oportunidad.

--

BIP BIP BIP BIP ¡PAM! Bip…bip.

Con lentitud, Cindy se sentó en la cama y frotó sus ojos tratando de despertar por completo. El reloj alumbraba "8:00 am".

"¿Por qué no fui tan hábil como Libby cuando hicimos los horarios?" Se dijo a baja voz mientras miró recelosa a su amiga, durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación. "Mientras mi primera clase empieza a las 9:10, ¡ella empieza hasta las 11:00! Tendré que recordar esto cuando haga el horario del semestre entrante…" Murmuró y finalmente se levantó de la cama sin pensarlo demasiado, entonces fue al baño.

Después de una rápida ducha y un cepillado de dientes, buscó un atuendo adecuado para el primer día de clases.

"_¿Debería usar una camisa rosa con una falda para atraer miradas?"_ Pensó y frunció el ceño con disgusto. _"Definitivamente no."_ Continuó buscando en su armario sin cansancio _"¿Qué tal…shorts y una camiseta? No…No quiero que piensen que soy atlética cuando ni siquiera practico karate, el único deporte que hago es…¡comprar!"_ Regresó al armario y buscó algo más. Finalmente se decidió por algo. _"¡Ajá, perfecto!" _Sacó un un blue jean clásico y una camiseta verde de tiras que puso sobre una igual de color blanco. _"Si las primeras impresiones son importantes, no quiero dar una equivocada. No soy una ramera y ya no soy alguien atlético. Soy una nada especial chica regular que usa blue jeans."_

Regresó al pequeño baño privado que compartían con Libby y miró con velocidad su nuevo atuendo. Se cepilló el cabello y decidió dejarlo suelto solo por ese día. Cuando estuvo lista, miró al reloj y leyó "8:31". _"Bien, aún tengo tiempo de ponerme algo de maquillaje y escoger unos accesorios. No quiero lucir poco agraciada…_" Se puso algo de sombra verde que hacía juego con su camiseta, luego aplicó algo de delineador y rimel. Corrió de nuevo hacia el armario buscando unos pendientes verdes de estrella y algo más, un collar.

Había usado ese collar cada día desde aquel fatídico incidente en Marte. ¿Por qué era tan especial? Bueno, llevaba una perla. Pero no era una perla ordinaria, era la misma que Jimmy le había obsequiado cuando quedaron atrapados en cierta isla desierta por tres días. El collar era lo único de su propiedad con lo que recordaba a Jimmy claramente, además de, por supuesto, Goddard.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Goddard!" Dijo en voz alta, gritando en realidad. Frenéticamente buscó al perro mecánico en la habitación. "¡Ven aquí!" llamó, esperando no haber despertado a Libby en el proceso. Unos segundos más tarde, Goddard llegó caminando luciendo algo culpable. "¿Qué hiciste…?" Cindy levantó la vista hacia la dirección desde la que Goddard llegó. Vio la puerta del cuarto de mantenimiento ligeramente abierta y un pequeño camino de tuercas y tornillos que llegaba hasta la habitación.

"¡Mal perro, Goddard!" Cindy le regañó y corrió a limpiar el desastre que había hecho. "Tienes suerte de no ser un perro de verdad, de lo contrario no podrías vivir aquí." El dormitorio no aceptaba las mascotas, pero ya que Goddard no estaba realmente 'vivo', Cindy había conseguido un permiso para conservarlo. "¡Tienes suerte de que no te haya expulsado yo misma!" Bueno, realmente nunca se habría deshecho de Goddard. Lo amaba con cada respiro. Le recordaba a Jimmy en cada instante. Además, ella era la única persona en el planeta, a demás de su creador, que sabía cómo cuidarlo apropiadamente.

"Genial. ¡Ya son las 8:55! ¡Tendré que comer de camino!" Corrió hasta una de las gavetas con bocadillos y sacó una caja de pastelillos, tomó uno y regresó la caja a la gaveta. "Vamos Goddard. No puedo caminar hasta la clase sin llegar tarde." Recogió su maleta del sofá frente a la puerta principal y salió.

Una vez fuera del dormitorio, Cindy miró a Goddard, cabizbajo, y fue víctima de un enorme sentimiento de culpa. "Mira, lamento haberte gritado así esta mañana, Goddard…supongo que estoy algo nerviosa. Debemos irnos. ¿Me llevarías?" Ella sonrió con alegría.

"¡Bark, bark!" Goddard ladró felizmente como respuesta y se suspendió en el aire. Cindy se tomó de él con suavidad y despegaron. Aunque era significativamente más alta y pesada que estando en el quinto grado, Goddard aún podía cargarla en el aire con facilidad.

_"Buen perro, Goddard. Esto es mucho mejor que caminar o tomar el bus."_ Pensó con alegría al volar sobre el campus de la Universidad.

--

Goddard aterrizó en frente del edificio principal del Departamento de Ciencias, la primera clase de Cindy era Astronomía.

"Gracias" Se arrodilló y lo acarició con ternura. Sorpresivamente, nadie los había notado volando sobre el campus. Bueno, al menos nadie parecía haberlo hecho. De cualquier forma, la gente sí pudo notar a una chica rubia corriendo por los pasillos con un perro mecánico a su lado. Algunos la detuvieron en el camino para preguntarle dónde había obtenido ese perro, si hablaba y otro ciento de preguntas similares. Pero en toda situación, Cindy sonreía diciendo que lo sentía pero iba tarde para clase. Pensó que quizá a nadie le importaría que Goddard entrara con ella al salón. No estaba realmente vivo y eso no debería ser un problema. Él, además, estaba programado para permanecer quieto cuando se le ordenara, así que no, no debería ser un problema.

"Salón 1330…1330…" Se repetía a sí misma corriendo a través del pasillo, mirando los números de los salones puestos sobre las puertas. "1332…1331… ¡sí! ¡1330!" Tomó la perilla y abrió la puerta con rapidez, mirando el salón con detalle. Eran solo las 9:05 así que no todos estaban presentes. Dirigió la vista hacia el profesor, intentando averiguar cómo lucía pero él estaba de espaldas, escribiendo algo en el tablero. El horario decía que el nombre del maestro era J. Smith. _"¡Qué original!"_ Bromeó para sí misma. _"Apuesto a que su nombre es John. John Smith. Jajajajaja…¡Si yo fuera él me cambiaría el nombre de inmediato!"_ Continuó riéndose internamente hasta que la persona de la que se estaba riendo la interrumpió.

"Disculpa, debes tomar tu asiento ahora. La clase está por comenzar." Le tomó a Cindy unos segundos comprender que él le había hablado e inmediatamente se avergonzó por haber guardado una larga pausa. No lo había visto siquiera pero decidió tomar un asiento junto a la ventana_. "¡Espero que no piense que yo lo estaba mirando! Eso sería TAN embarazoso. Aunque, bueno, ¿cómo podría verlo? … ¡apenas da la espalda!_" Tan concentrada estaba que había olvidado a Goddard a su lado, pero él se acurrucó bajo el escritorio, estando cerca de los pies de su ama.

"Bien, clase, ahora que todos están presentes creo que es hora de comenzar. En primer lugar quiero darles la bienvenida a su curso de Astronomía. Mi nombre es James Smith y seré su profesor. Este es mi primer año en esta universidad así que soy bastante novato en esto." Cindy rodó los ojos y continuó viendo por la ventana. _"Bueno, se supone que esto sería interesante…no algo aburriiiiidooo…"_ En realidad no quería tomar Astronomía pero debía tomar cuantas clases de ciencias le fuera posible. Además, una vez que te adentras en el lado astrofísico de la Astronomía, ves que tiene mucho que ver con la química.

Uno de los estudiantes, sentado en el frente, se enfrentó al profesor con rudeza, "Rayos, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¡Parece que tuviera 18!"

"Bueno…" Smith comenzó, "eso se debe probablemente a que TENGO 18 años." Eso llamó la atención de Cindy así que decidió prestar atención a lo que sucedía sin dejar de ver por la ventana, algo finalmente interesante. El profesor Smith notó los rostros atónitos de sus estudiantes y rió. "Verán, fui a la universidad cuando tenía 14 ya que soy un genio certificado."

Cindy desvió la vista del insecto que ella estaba mirando escalar por la ventana para increpar a su profesor. _"¿Fue a la universidad con solo 14 años? ¿Es un genio certificado? Genial…más cosas que me recuerdan a Jimmy."_ Miró con detenimiento al sujeto. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y unos increíbles…ojos azules. Un pequeño presentimiento nació en Cindy, su mente recolectó los datos de la presentación del profesor Smith. _"Su nombre es James…tiene 18 años…tiene cabello castaño y ojos azules…es un genio…y obviamente ama la ciencia porque dicta un curso de Astronomía…¡OH POR DIOS!"_

Cindy prácticamente saltó de su asiento, sin pensar en las miradas de sus compañeros, o de su profesor en este caso. "J-JIMMY?"

- -

* * *

Mwajajajaja. Soy malvada. ¡Sigan en sintonía!

Y Gracias por leer.

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

* * *

- -

¿No les encanta? A mí me hace gritar. De aquí en adelante las cosas toman un ritmo casi desenfrenado, les va a gustar mucho. Un abrazo y gracias por los reviews.


	5. ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Comentarios de la autora:** Lamento el _cliffhanger_ de antes. ¡No pude resistirlo!

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

**Comentarios de la traductora**: Sí, debí haberlo dicho en el principio: la historia tiene final, está terminada, así que si se preocupan por si tendrá una culminación, no lo hagan, sí la tiene. Y es increíble, abrumadora, excelsa, perfecta…¿debo decir más?

- -

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?**

"¿J-JIMMY?" Cindy no lo podía creer. Estaba ahí, justo frente a ella. Su mente comenzó a andar a toda velocidad, no podía completar una oración coherente.

"Disculpe, Señorita…" El profesor Smith se detuvo, esperando que ella completara la frase con su nombre. Pero no lo hizo, así que decidió continuar. "Preferiría que me llamara 'Profesor Smith'. Nadie me ha llamado 'Jimmy' desde mi adolescencia y no planeo acercarme tanto a mis estudiantes como para que me llamen así." Él la miro fijamente, ella apenas podía respirar y se le notaba increíblemente nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa?, él no podía darse una idea. "¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó, un poco preocupado por la salud de la chica en ese instante.

"Vortex…" Susurró ella, mirando fijamente su escritorio. Levantó luego la mirada, esperanzada. "Soy _Cindy Vortex_." Dijo su nombre despacio, tratando de hacer memoria. "¿Me recuerdas?" Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, le importaba poco que todos en el salón tuvieran la vista fija en ella.

El profesor le miró detenidamente. "Lo siento…No creo que nos conozcamos en realidad." Cindy se sentó, aún con la vista fija en su profesor, los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "D-debe estar confundiéndome con alguien más…" dijo él con cuidado, esperando no ser la razón por la que el rostro de la chica se llenó de lágrimas, incluso sin estar seguro de que ella podría estar molesta.

"Yo…" Ella comenzó, "Supongo…supongo que sí. Lo siento." Ahora no sabía qué pensar. _"¿Qué está pasando aquí? Ese TIENE que ser Jimmy. ¿Por qué no sabe quién soy?"_ Nada parecía tener sentido. _"¿Existe la posibilidad de que dos personas en este planeta sean casi exactamente iguales? ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?"_ Casi se pausó para que Jimmy pudiera interrumpirla, como siempre, explicando que las probabilidades serían de 2, 973,476 a 1 o algo similar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Smith habló de nuevo. "Ahora, clase, por favor, abran su libro en la página 4. Estaremos estudiando el primer capítulo, Nacimiento y Muerte de las estrellas." Pero el profesor no olvidó el asunto con Cindy, estaba algo alterada y él podía verlo con claridad. De cualquier manera, no podía estar seguro sobre qué hacer. Hizo lo único que creyó conveniente. "¿Señorita Vortex? Si quiere, puedo excusarla para que valla al baño."

Ella continuó inamovible viendo su escritorio. "No…está bien…Voy a estar bien." Dijo casi susurrando.

"Muy bien, pero si llega a necesitar permiso en cualquier momento, no sería un problema."

Ella suspiró en respuesta. Realmente el profesor sonaba como el viejo Jimmy…siempre preocupándose por ella. Pero claramente, Smith no la recordaba. _"Quizá lo estoy confundiendo con alguien más. ¿Habré estado esperando a Jimmy por tanto tiempo que aseguro que la primera persona que se parece a él, ES él? Uh…No sé qué hacer…"_

--

La clase de Astronomía duró otros 50 minutos, así que a las 10:00 el profesor Smith dejó que todos salieran. "Tarea para esta noche, clase, por favor lean las páginas 14 a 21 sobre nebulosas. Las discutiremos en la clase de mañana."

Despacio, Cindy empacó sus cosas en la maleta. No tenía demasiada prisa, después de todo, su siguiente clase, Biología Avanzada, empezaba a la 1:00. Fue entonces cuando recordó que Goddard estaba con ella. "Vamos Goddard, regresemos al dormitorio por algo de comer. Ayer compré algo de queso y macarrones, ¡y unos deliciosos tornillos para ti!" Le habló con una sonrisa.

Alguien la interrumpió justo cuando estaba por dejar el salón… "Disculpe, Señorita Vortex". Era el profesor Smith. Cindy se volteó para verlo sentado tras su escritorio. "¿En dónde…obtuvo ese perro?" Entonces él la había visto hablando con un perro mecánico, _"Supongo que sería algo difícil de no ver. Somos los únicos que quedan aquí."_

Sin querer tener una larga conversación, ella contestó con simpleza: "un amigo me lo regaló hace muchos años."

Smith, sin embargo, parecía estar demasiado interesado en el canino mecánico. "Verá, le pregunté porque…construí uno para mí exactamente igual a ese. Hace ya un tiempo…cuando tenía 13 años."

"_Oh por Dios… ¿también tiene uno? Quizá si sea… ¡NO, CINDY! Quizá es un pasatiempo común entre los científicos…construir perros mecánicos…todos lucen…igual."_ Aunque era una aplastante coincidencia, se obligó a callar sus pensamientos cuando Smith continuó.

"Envejece con rapidez, aunque ella solo tiene 5 años. ¿Cuántos años dijo que tenía su perro? Si no le importa contestar, por supuesto."

"Unos…8 años." Cindy pensó con detenimiento, no recordaba con exactitud cuándo lo había inventado Jimmy así que era difícil estimar una edad.

"¡Vaya! Debes cuidar muy bien de… ¿él?" Smith no podía recordar si ella había mencionado que era un chico o una chica."

"Sí. Su nombre es Goddard, llamado así por el científico del siglo 20." Entonces notó que había sido un comentario bastante estúpido… _"¡Claro que él sabe quién es Robert Hutchings Goddard! ¡Es un científico!"_

"Quiero decir, bueno, claro que usted sabe quién es Goddard…" Dijo con nerviosismo. El profesor rió.

"Está bien. En realidad estoy sorprendido de que una chica como tú sepa quién es él. La mayoría solo habla de celebridades y sus parejas o cuáles son las últimas tendencias en moda." Bromeó para sí mismo.

"S-sí. Gracias…eso creo." Se sonrojó levemente y continuó hablando. "Bien, tengo que irme. Apenas comí algo esta mañana. Lo veo en la siguiente clase, profesor." Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. "Espere, ¿profesor?"

Smith apartó la vista de los papeles que estaba organizando. "¿Sí, señorita Vortex?"

"Es una pregunta un poco tonta pero… ¿cómo se llama su mascota?" No estaba segura de querer obtener esa respuesta. Pero de alguna forma, le interesaba.

"Su nombre es Marie, como Madame Marie Curie." Cindy sonrió_. "Debí suponerlo."_ Rió internamente mientras abandonaba el salón y caminaba por el pasillo.

"Regresemos al dormitorio, Goddard. Aunque sean las 10:00 estoy muerta de hambre."

"¡Bark, bark!" Goddard respondió. Y de nuevo se elevaron en el cielo. Aunque esta vez, casi todos notaron a una chica volando con su perro mecánico por los aires.

- -

* * *

Lamento lo corto que fue este capítulo. Sigan leyendo, aún hay mucho, mucho, mucho más en camino.

Gracias por leer.

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

* * *

Smith es tan… ¡lindo! Es como sí…diablos, ¿Por qué mis profesores no pueden ser así? Claro, ninguno tiene 18. Anyways, sobre sus reviews: NO diré si es o no es Jimmy, créanme, habrá un punto en el que nada parece seguro, convénzanse de ello, así todo será más divertido :3


	6. Incertidumbre

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.**

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios de la autora:** Yay, una vez más, ¡gracias por los reviews! Estoy tan contenta de que se interesen tanto en mi historia. ¡Y es la primera! Hoy me siento generosa: ¡abrazos para todos!

_Disclaimer_: Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

**Comentarios de la traductora:** Juro que iba a actualizar ayer pero FanFiction tuvo problemas de servidor y nadie podía subir documentos. Casi desespero.  
Ahora: ¡¡actualizo porque estoy increíblemente feliz!! , dejando de lado que la primera semana de este semestre estuvo bastante bien para variar, ¡el episodio 18 de InuYasha the final act va a ser épico! *grita*. Como InuKag fan que soy, esperé esa escena de beso por unos 5 años ^^

A lo nuestro, disfruten ;D

- -

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Incertidumbre**

"Dios, ¡Libby!" Cindy casi destroza la puerta al entrar al dormitorio. Libby estaba sentada frente a la mesa en la pequeña cocina desayunando un poco de cereal. Cindy estaba pálida y casi se congeló en la entrada.

"Amiga, ¿qué pasó? ¡Parece que viste un fantasma!" Libby se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta, abrazó a su mejor amiga con fuerza. Cindy se quedó ahí, temblando, mientras Libby le abrazaba. "Dios mío, ¿estás bien?" Libby estaba increíblemente preocupada.

"Es…" Tomó un respiro, "Jimmy."

Libby dejó de abrazarla y la miró a los ojos "Has estado pensando en él de nuevo, ¿no?"

Cindy tenía la vista fija en el suelo mientras se alejaba de su amiga, los ojos abiertos de par en par. "No…no…no se trata de eso. Es decir…" levantó la mirada, "claro que he estado pensando en él. Pero no es…eso…" Suspiró. "¿Podemos sentarnos y hablar?"

"Por supuesto." Libby contestó. Se sentaron en el recibidor, un par de pequeños sillones y sillas, se sentaron de frente en ellas.

Cindy jugaba con un hilo que salía de la silla mientras hablaba. "Creo…que está vivo."

Libby le miró con escepticismo. "Cindy… ¡has dicho lo mismo por siete años! ¿Por qué sería diferente esta vez?"

Cindy devolvió a mirada, llena de confianza y fe. "Porque lo he visto."

--

Pasaron 20 minutos para que Cindy explicara con claridad las cosas extrañas que había vivido. Eran las 10:30 cuando terminó de hablar y se ofreció a caminar con Libby (y Goddard) hasta la clase de Diseño que tenía su amiga con Sheen. Estando fuera, continuaron con la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿de verdad piensas que es él?" Libby preguntó, aún con incertidumbre.

"No lo sé…es decir…luce como él, actúa como él, parece ser igual de listo, tiene la misma edad…"

"Pero ¿y si sólo es una extraña coincidencia?" Cindy había pensado mucho en eso. "No quiero que te esperances y termines destrozada de nuevo si se descubre que no es Jimmy." Libby recordaba cuánto había sufrido Cindy luego del incidente en Marte. "Ya has pasado por bastante"

"Lo sé…" Cindy suspiró, un gesto que ahora parecía ser hábito.

"Bien, esta es mi parada. La clase dura dos horas así que te veré después de tu clase de Biología." Cindy sonrió débilmente.

Era ahora Libby quien suspiraba. "Escucha, sé que planeamos salir esta noche…pero…no sé si ayude. Creo que deberías ir a un club o algo, conocer gente nueva. Dejar de pensar en Jimmy, para variar. Quizá conozcas a alguien interesante."

"No estoy segura…" Cindy replicó, un poco insegura sobre ir a un club sola. "Es peligroso que vaya por mí misma. ¿No pueden venir tú y Sheen? Carl no es del estilo festivo…"

"De acuerdo…pero tienes que prometerme que estarás dispuesta a conocer a alguien nuevo. ¡Chicos especialmente!" Libby añadió con una sonrisa. "Tengo que irme, ¡te veo al rato!" Dio la vuelta y cruzó las puertas del enorme edificio.

"Está bien…supongo." Pensó. "¿Qué voy a hacer, Goddard?" el implicado le miró y gimió con alegría.

--

Una vez que regresaron al dormitorio, Cindy puso en el microondas algo de queso con macarrones y le dio a Goddard un tazón con tornillos y tuercas."

"Dios… ¡sí que tenía hambre! Quizá deba levantarme más temprano desde ahora, ¿no, Goddard?" Acarició con ternura al perro mientras veía televisión desde la comodidad de un sofá.

"¡Bark, bark!" Ladró él con alegría.

Cindy vio television hasta las 12:45 aproximadamente, justo a tiempo para partir a su clase de biología. Tenía algo de suerte, solo debía asistir a dos clases en Lunes, sin embargo, el resto de la semana era bastante pesado.

"¿Quieres llevarme de nuevo, Goddard?" Le preguntó, casi suplicante. "Si no lo haces, ¡llegaré tarde! No quieres ser culpable por eso, ¿verdad?" Intentó que él se sintiera en deuda, pero ese perro no era particularmente estúpido.

El monitor de Goddard se abrió y Cindy leyó: "¿Cómo podría tu pereza ser mi culpa?" Ella rodó los ojos.

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan listo?" Goddard ladró con alegría. "¿Por favor?" Cindy regresó a la súplica. "Te dejaré dormir en mi cama esta noche, ¡y mañana puedes tener tuercas extra!" Ofreció todo lo que vino a su mente. Finalmente, Goddard se rindió.

Su monitor decía: "Bien…pero solo lo hago por la comida extra." Cindy sonrió y abrazó al perro.

"¡Gracias!"

Una vez más, Cindy tomó su maleta y se fue volando, esta vez a su clase de biología.

--

La profesora (Janet) Oglemire, que tenía unos 60 años, se antojaba demasiado molesta para Cindy, tenía una voz insoportablemente chillona, y era tanto o más aburrida que el profesor Smith aunque no había prestado atención la mayor parte de la clase: Carl estaba con ella en el curso y decidieron pasarse notas durante la sesión, después de todo, estaban sentados juntos. Decidió contarle sobre su profesor de Astronomía y, por supuesto, Carl reaccionó como Libby.

En una nota había escrito: "¿Estás segura de que es él?"

Cindy respondió: "No exactamente."

Y así pasó el mayor tiempo de la clase, aunque Cindy tomó un par de apuntes en el transcurso. Aún así, era el primer día y no es que se aprendiera demasiado. Era más un repaso de lo que había aprendido en la preparatoria.

Como la clase de diseño de Libby y Sheen, la clase de Biología duraba 2 horas. A las 3:00, la clase finalmente acabó. Y justo como la última vez, Goddard asistió a la clase sin ser notado hasta el final. La profesora Oglemire lo observó detenidamente sin decir palabra alguna. Temiendo que le reprendieran por traer un perro, Cindy salió a toda velocidad acompañada por Carl y Goddard.

"Carl, ¿te importaría si Sheen, Libby y yo salimos a un club en la noche? Sabemos que no te gusta bailar…así que pensamos que no irías con nosotros…" Cindy habló mientras caminaban por el campus. Sus dormitorios estaban relativamente cerca así que caminaron juntos la mayor parte del trayecto.

"No tengo problema con eso. Además, tengo mucha tarea de mi clase de Zoología, ¡así que no tendría tiempo de ir aunque quisiera bailar!"

"¡Pero es el primer día de clases! ¿Ya tienes tarea a montones?" Eso era bastante injusto, pero era la universidad. Las cosas eran un poco distintas.

"Sí…es una clase bastante difícil." Carl se quejó un poco "¡No sabía que convertirme en criador de llamas sería tan duro!"

Cindy sonrió. "Oh, bueno. En un tiempo te alegrará haberla tomado, supongo." Le dio a Carl una palmada amigable en la espalda.

"Así lo espero, ¡o te culparé por todo mi dolor y miseria!" Carl añadió. "Bien, te veré después, Cindy. Mi dormitorio queda por allá. ¡Adiós!" Se despidió con la mano en alto caminando a la dirección que había señalado.

"Bien, ¡adiós!" Ella regresó el gesto.

--

Estuvo de vuelta en su habitación a las 3:20. Al llegar, encontró a Libby en la misma posición en la que había estado, acomodada en el sofá frente al televisor antes de ir a clase de biología.

"Hola Libbs. ¿Divirtiéndote?" dijo con sarcasmo.

"Claro. ¿Quién no se divierte mirando la horrorosa televisión regional?" Libby respondió con un tono igualmente sarcástico y menos entusiasta.

"¿Tienes más clases hoy?"

"Sí…Cálculo a las 4:30" Anunció sin entusiasmo, detestaba las matemáticas. "Intenté convencer a mi asesora de que no necesitaba tomar matemáticas si iba a estudiar modas pero nooooooo, ¡dijo que era necesario!" Su ira comenzó a crecer. "Cómo me encantaría decirle lo que realmente pienso de ella." Estaba ahora de pie, con aire de querer golpear algo. Tanto así odiaba las matemáticas.

"Bien, todos debemos verlas, Libbs. Claro, yo lo hago en clase de Química…" No era reamente de ayuda, Libby aún lucía molesta. "Bien, Libbs, cálmate. ¡Es solo una clase de matemáticas!"

"Como sea…Voy a tomar una siesta antes de irme. Si tengo suerte, quizá termine más molesta al llegar a la clase…o aún mejor, ¡me quede dormida!" Con enojo se arropó en la cama e intentó cerrar los ojos.

"Vaya…sí que cambias de humor…" Cindy se sentó en frente de la televisión de nuevo. _"Este día solo se pone más interesante…"_

--

Alrededor de las 4:00 Libby partió a su clase de Cálculo algo más animada y regresó cerca de las 5:45. A las 6:30, Sheen, Libby y Cindy cenaron en un restaurante llamado "Nueva Era" antes de ir a cualquier club. La comida en el restaurante era más que todo de Serbia y los tres comieron _Paprikash_, algo que Cindy solo había comido una vez en el pasado. Libby y Sheen se mostraron temerosos antes de intentar comer esta 'extraña, nueva, pero quizá deliciosa' comida. Sheen era más del estilo mexicano y Libby apetecía la comida italiana. Cindy parecía ser la más abierta de los tres. Bueno, hablando de comida.

Terminaron la cena alrededor de las 8:00, justo cuando los clubs locales comenzaban a abrir. Al haber ya explorado la ciudad antes durante el verano, sabían exactamente dónde quedaba cada club. Decidieron entrar en un Club Dance de los 90s, la fila era bastante larga, era uno de los lugares más populares, especialmente entre los de su edad al haber crecido escuchando la música de época. Cuando llegaron al frente, Sheen y Libby mostraron sus identificaciones y pudieron entrar. Cindy, sin embargo, dudó un poco en hacerlo.

"Chicos, no estoy segura de eso…No tengo ganas de bailar ahora…"

"¡Vamos, Cindy! ¡Lo prometiste!"

"¿Desde cuándo una promesa significa algo?" Cindy respondió reacia. Libby supuso que no era la mejor forma de convencerla con su estado emocional actual."

"Cindy, ¡vamos a pasarla muy bien! Además, estás retrasando la fila."

"…Bien…" Con enojo mostró su identificación y logró entrar con ellos.

Al entrar, Cindy se sintió nostálgica con la música de los 90 a todo volumen, una extraña emoción le invadió por completo. _"¿Por qué siento que este es justo el lugar en el que debo estar ahora?" _Entonces supo que algo iba a suceder esa noche, aunque no podía darse una idea al respecto.

- -

* * *

No se preocupen…¡no es nada malo! Nadie va a secuestrarla o violarla o algo parecido. No estoy interesada en escribir algo tan…asqueroso.

Como he dicho antes, sigan pendientes porque hay mucho más por venir.

¡Gracias por leer!

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

* * *

- -

La primera parte del siguiente capítulo les va a gustar tanto… ¡es increíble! :3 les dije que se ponía mejor la historia y creo que hasta ahora han visto el cambio. Como dice Brigette, sigan en sintonía, adorarán lo que viene.


	7. Un encuentro inesperado

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.**

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios de la autora:** En caso de que estén confundidos, cada vez que los diálogos estén en cursiva, son los pensamientos de Cindy –o alguien más-, _"Así"_. De otra forma, es un diálogo en alta voz.

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

**Comentarios de la traductora:** Descaradamente los invito a leer mi primer OneShot de Jimmy Neutron llamado _"Rojo cereza"_, solo si les interesa, no es una obligación. Ya bastante han hecho con esos maravillosos 22 reviews. ¿Sabían que las traducciones no son realmente apreciadas? Es una lástima.

- -

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Un encuentro inesperado**

Cindy entró al club despacio, cada paso intensificaba el extraño sentimiento. No sabía si ese sentimiento era positivo o negativo y tampoco estaba segura de querer averiguarlo. Sheen y Libby estaban ya en la pista, bailando la canción "Beautiful life" de Ace of Base. Cindy, por su parte, no quiso bailar en ese instante, decidió ir a un bar/restaurante ubicado en el segundo piso del club para buscar algo de beber.

Se acercó al mostrador y pidió un vaso de agua, el cantinero que atendía dijo que era gratis y al dárselo, Cindy miró al sujeto con algo de desconfianza esperando que no hubiera puesto algo extra en el agua. El cantinero debió haber notado su descontento porque cambió el vaso por una botella con agua, aún gratis. Notablemente avergonzada, Cindy se levantó y le agradeció por el agua para ir a una mesa vacía que daba vista a la pista de baile. Pudo ver a Sheen y Libby bailando y sonrió. ¡Bailaban tan bien! Bueno, Sheen lo hacía desde que Jimmy pudo arreglar la máquina de baile y Libby tenía un don natural.

En ese momento Cindy se sintió más sola que nunca. Todos en el club estaban bailando, hablando, comiendo o bebiendo con alguien más. Dio una mirada a los presentes en el bar/restaurante. _"Por favor, que no sea yo la única que esté sola aquí."_ ¿Era ese el extraño sentimiento que le invadía? ¿Iba a permanecer miserablemente sola? _"Espero que no sea así."_ Y como si su deseo hubiese sido escuchado, vio que alguien estaba tan solo como ella. No estaba segura de cómo era el sujeto así que decidió darse valor e ir a presentarse. Después de todo, se lo había prometido a Libby.

Estaba sentado unas mesas más allá dándole la espalda. Las intermitentes luces del club eran cegadoras y cambiaban de color con rapidez, fue imposible ver de qué color era el cabello del chico. Aún así, pudo ver que él comía una hamburguesa con papas…y estuvo a punto de retractarse. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Y si él piensa que soy una molestia que le impide comer? Eso sería tan vergonzoso…"_ Aún así, encontró coraje en su interior y se acercó.

"Uh…disculpa…hola…" llamó su atención golpeándolo en el hombro. "Vi que estabas solo y me preguntaba sí…" El hombre levantó la mirada hacia ella. "Oh por Dios…" Su rostro se encendió por completo "esto es realmente vergonzoso…" _"¿¡Qué hace ÉL aquí!?"_ Se trataba del profesor Smith.

Se quedó ahí, sonrojada y el profesor le sonrió. "Está bien…Creo que me confundo en la multitud teniendo la misma edad que todos." Cindy casi se derritió al ver su sonrisa. _"¿Qué me está pasando? Nadie puede hacerme sentir así excepto… ¡CINDY, DÉTENTE AHORA! Decidiste no pensar en Jimmy hoy." _Se quedó inmóvil frente a él, ruborizada, detestando el incómodo silencio que se había desatado. Smith debió haber notado también el mutismo porque hablo casi de inmediato.

"¿Le gustaría sentarse, señorita Vortex? ¿O prefieres que te llame Cindy?" Le invitó a sentarse frente a él.

"Está bien…puede llamarme así." Se sonrojó de nuevo pero esperaba que él no lo hubiese notado. Las luces sobre ellos cambiaban el color de la piel cada segundo. Se sentó frente a él y, nerviosa, cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

"Y, si te parece, puedes llamarme James. Creo que decirme 'profesor' te hace sentir un poco incómoda." _"Entonces sí ve que estoy nerviosa." _"Seguro que no esperabas ver a tu profesor de Astronomía aquí, ¿verdad?" Rió con amplitud. Cindy le sonrió tímidamente.

"No…no lo esperaba…uh…James." Era extraño llamar a un profesor por su nombre. Sin notarlo, terminó perdiéndose en sus brillantes ojos azules.

"Bueno…sí…" Smith dijo con nerviosismo_… "Rayos. Me quedé mirándolo de nuevo."_ Cindy se reprochó mentalmente.

"Entonces…Prof- es decir…James… ¿está aquí solo?" Preguntó valientemente.

"Sí. En realidad vengo a menudo. Aunque no por el baile, no soy muy festivo. Vengo por la comida." Rió de nuevo. "¡Las hamburguesas son fabulosas!"

"Bien…es bueno saberlo. Quizá compre una algún día."

"¿Viniste sola también, Cindy?" Preguntó el profesor y comió algo de papas.

"No…bueno, sí. Es decir…" Se rió de lo tonta que debió haberse escuchado. "Vine con dos de mis mejores amigos. Pero ellos están saliendo…así que en realidad estoy sola." Finalizó con un suspiro.

"Sé justo a lo que te refieres. Lo he vivido." Otro silencio incómodo los invadió. Smith fue el primero en hablar de nuevo. "Esto sí que debe ser extraño… ¡soy tu profesor después de todo!" Y de nuevo rió abiertamente.

"¡No lo es! …Es decir, si usted no lo cree así. Solo soy una estudiante." Se sintió algo tonta diciendo eso. _"¡No es como si estuviéramos saliendo!"_

"Sí, estamos teniendo una charla amistosa. No veo nada de malo en eso." De nuevo una sonrisa. Cindy se sintió algo decepcionada al oírlo._ "Cindy, acéptalo de una vez. Es SOLO una charla amistosa."_ Una voz familiar interrumpió su pensamiento.

"Hola, amiga." Era Libby. _"Justo a tiempo."_

"Hola Libbs." Intentó a toda costa ocultar que la interrupción de Libby había sido más que inoportuna. "¿Se cansaron de bailar?"

"Sí, estoy algo agotada." Rió un poco. "Sheen tenía un poco de hambre y decidimos venir aquí arriba." Entonces notó que Cindy no estaba sola. "Cindy… ¿quién es tu amigo?" Sonrió complacida al pensar que había encontrado a alguien.

"Oh, él es…Es decir… ¡No! Bueno…" Cindy se enrojeció de nuevo. Notó que el profesor también se había sonrojado un poco. "Libby…quiero presentarte a mi profesor de Astronomía…El profesor Smith…bueno…James."

"Oh… ¡OH!" Libby demoró en entender el significado de eso. Se sonrojó un poco al comprender la situación embarazosa que había provocado. "¡Lo siento! …supuse que…" Se detuvo. "Hola. Me llamo Libby. Libby Folfax." _"¿Así que este es el profesor que, Cindy cree, es Jimmy?" _Libby analizó. _"Luce como él…pero su cabeza es proporcional al resto de su cuerpo"._ Casi se rió de pensarlo.

"Uh…él es mi novio y uno de los amigos de Cindy, Sheen." Libby golpeó a Sheen en el costado, un poco fuerte. "¡Es él!" Susurró con rudeza. Sheen decidió entonces presentarse personalmente. Probablemente el sujeto era su mejor amigo.

"Como ella dijo, me llamo Sheen Estevez." Estiró la mano para saludar a James. "¡Es un placer conocerlo, Profesor!" Dijo con entusiasmo al saludarlo.

"Pueden decirme James si quieren. No creo que deban llamarme 'profesor', sobretodo fuera del campus. Soy nuevo en esto así que llevará un tiempo acostumbrarme." Smith miró su reloj mientras hablaba. "Vaya, tengo que irme. ¡Fue genial conocerlos!" Se levantó y miró a Cindy que aún estaba sentada. "Fue bueno hablar contigo, Cindy. Quizá podamos hacerlo de nuevo." Sonrió y Cindy casi se derrite al verlo, de nuevo.

"S-seguro." Respondió ella con nerviosismo.

"Te veré mañana en clase. ¡Adiós!" Se despidió de todos y bajó las escaleras al primer piso.

"Adiós…" Dijo Cindy aturdida, viéndolo partir.

Libby miró a Cindy con dureza. "¿Qué pasa contigo?" Cindy salió de su aturdimiento.

"¿Q-qué quieres decir?" Preguntó, no estaba segura de lo que Libby pensaba.

"Me prometiste conocer a alguien para olvidar a Jimmy un rato, y ¿qué haces? ¡Coqueteas con tu profesor de Astronomía!" Le acusó.

"¡No es cierto! Solo estábamos hablando…Es más, a duras penas hablamos." Cindy se defendió. "Además, ¿ves a algún otro chico solo por aquí?" Libby miró alrededor y no halló una respuesta. "Exacto. Nadie es tan estúpido como para venir al club solo. Al menos no hoy. ¡Excepto quizá un profesor que solo viene a comer!" Se puso de pie al gritar.

"Solo vámonos…" Libby sugirió y tomó el brazo de Sheen para bajar por las escaleras.

"Espera, Libbs…creí que habíamos venido por algo de comer" Sheen habló sin pensar.

"¡Cállate! ¿Sí?" Decir algo más no era una buena idea. Él guardó silencio.

--

Nadie dijo una palabra de regreso al campus hasta que Libby detuvo el auto para dejar a Sheen en su dormitorio.

"Te llamaré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo mientras Sheen salía del asiento trasero del auto."

"Está…bien…" Respondió, dudoso de lo que ella haría después.

"¡Deja de actuar como si tuvieras miedo! No estoy enojada _contigo_." Cindy notó el énfasis de la palabra, no retórica, más como si estuviera enojada con alguien más. ¿Y quién era ese alguien? Cindy, por supuesto. "Te llamo más tarde." Continuó. "Adiós." Libby continuó conduciendo hasta el dormitorio de las chicas. Sin hablar. Intentaron conservar el silencio estando incluso en la habitación pero Cindy no pudo soportarlo.

"Bien, ¿qué rayos te pasa?" Arrojó sus cosas al suelo con brusquedad.

"A mí. ¿Qué te pasa a ti?" Libby respondió.

"¿Por qué te enojas conmigo por hablar con mi profesor en el club? ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!"

"En primer lugar, quería que conocieras a alguien para sacarte a Jimmy de la cabeza. ¡Ese profesor solo hace que pienses más en él! Segundo. Es un profesor. ¿Tengo que deletreártelo?" Libby preguntó, visiblemente molesta.

"¿Qué?" Respuesta corta.

"¡Cindy, hola! ¿Te das cuenta de que aunque ese profesor resulte ser Jimmy, nada puede pasar entre ustedes dos?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cindy estaba atónita ante las palabras de su amiga.

"Déjame ver…por diezmillonésima vez. ¡Es tu profesor! ¡No puedes salir con él! Además, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Enamorarlo de nuevo? Obviamente no te recuerda, ¡incluso si de verdad es Jimmy!"

Cindy sintió su corazón romperse al escuchar esas palabras, no había reflexionado en eso. _"Incluso si es Jimmy…Nunca podré…Libby tiene razón…mucha razón…"_ Se sentó en la cama y las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar su rostro. "T-tienes razón, Libbs…" dijo entre sollozos. "Tienes toda la razón."

La ira de Libby se esfumó de inmediato. "Cindy…" Dijo acongojada y se sentó junto a su mejor amiga para abrazarla.

* * *

- -

¿Qué hará Cindy? Aunque él sea Jimmy, ¿de verdad no hay forma en la que estén juntos de nuevo?

Vaya…Libby sí que es una amiga sobreprotectora, ¿no?

Escribí este capítulo en uno de mis estados depresivos…escuchando canciones de amor algo tristes. Ahora estoy más que deprimida…¡rayos!

Bien, como pueden ver, esta historia está lejos de acabar. ¡Sigan en sintonía!

Gracias por leer.

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

**

* * *

- -**

Cuando tomé clase de guión el semestre pasado, Linda Seger, teórica de guiones, decía que una clase de personaje (de apoyo, no protagónico) era aquel que daba pistas sobre el transcurso de la historia.

Ese es mi massive spoiler para ustedes, no digan que no les ayudo con algo de trampa.

Los quiero, gracias por pasarse por aquí.


	8. Desesperanza

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**

- -

**Comentarios de la autora:** Una vez más, gracias por los reviews. Quizá no lo hayan notado pero planeo hacer de esto una larga historia. LOL.

Como sea. Aún estaba en estado depresivo cuando escribí esto. Quizá lo noten al inicio del capítulo.

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

**Comentarios de la traductora**: ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Disfruten el cap, es triste XD pero da pie para muchas cosas en el futuro. Abrazos.

- -

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Desesperanza**

Cindy despertó la mañana siguiente al escuchar el pitido de la alarma. Abrió los ojos despacio para acostumbrarse a la luz de amanecer que entraba al dormitorio. De todos los días en los que podía despertar sintiendo ansiedad, esperanza o felicidad, ese no era uno. En su interior, no había un solo rayo de felicidad o esperanza. Había llorado en la noche, soñando la oscuridad. ¿Y ahora debía levantarse e ir a ver a la persona que había causado todo eso? Le hubiese gustado no hacer otra cosa que quedarse en cama, esconderse bajo las cobijas y dormir un poco más.

Después de vestirse y comer un desayuno adecuado con el siempre saludable cereal, tomó su mochila y salió del dormitorio, aunque no estuvo del todo fuera hasta que cierto perro mecánico saltó a su lado.

"Oh, Goddard, lo siento, pero prefiero ir a clases por mí misma hoy." Sabía cuán extraordinaria era la situación y cómo podía terminar. "¿Y desde cuando _quieres_ llevarme voluntariamente?"

Goddard abrió el monitor y decía: "Desde que empezaste a estar tan triste y deprimida. Estoy realmente preocupado por ti."

"Bien, no es de tu incumbencia, Goddard, pero gracias de todas formas. Estoy bien. Creo que he estado actuando bastante estúpido respecto a esto." Miró al perro por un instante. "Pero, quizá tenga algo de tiempo cuando regrese. ¿Te gustaría ir a caminar al parque? Creo que a ambos nos hace falta" Sugirió.

"¡Bark, bark!" la siempre alegre respuesta de Goddard.

"Entonces, acordado. Quizá me sienta mucho mejor después de eso." Intentó lo mejor de sí para sonreír y entonces abandonó el cuarto.

--

Aún era temprano y el son continuaba en el este, hacienda que los árboles y el césped brillaran con asombrosa belleza. En todas partes, había pájaros cantando bellas melodías y ardillas persiguiéndose unas a otras en el suelo.

"_¿Cómo es posible que haya tanta esperanza en el mundo y yo no pueda sentirla?"_ Llegó a la puerta principal del Departamento de Ciencia. Cerca de la entrada, había un pequeño jardín con diferentes clases de flores y plantas, vio a un par de mariposas volando sobre ellas, casi disfrutando de la compañía mutua. _"Si no encajo lo suficiente como para que el mundo no me de algo de su esperanza y alegría, tendré que buscarlas por mí misma."_ Recuperó algo de su perdida confianza y entró al edificio camino a su clase de Astronomía.

--

El salón aún estaba vacío cuando llegó, quedaban 20 minutos para que la clase comenzara. Nadie gustaba de llegar hasta 5 minutos antes o menos a la clase. Bueno, borren eso. El salón estaba vacío excepto por una persona. El profesor Smith estaba ahí, preparándose para la clase.

"Oh, ¡hola, Cindy!" Smith dijo con alegría haciendo que Cindy se extrañara de su entusiasmo. Dirigió la vista al suelo esperando ver a su acompañante mecánico. "¿Dónde está Goddard el día de hoy?"

"Hola, profesor." Cindy saludó casi en tono monocorde. "Sentí que no era un buen día para traerlo." Caminó hasta su lugar y se sentó.

"Bien, de cualquier forma, llegaste bastante temprano. ¿Hay alguna razón? ¿Necesitas ayuda o tienes alguna pregunta sobre la lectura?"

"No…" ella sostuvo la mirada en la ventana y suspiró. "No es nada en lo que me pueda ayudar…" dijo suavemente, esperando que no la escuchara. Smith levantó las cejas leyendo la expresión depresiva en el rostro de la chica.

"Ponme a prueba."

Cindy se sorprendió y volteó el rostro. "¿Q-qué?"

El profesor se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó en la primera fila, dos puestos delante de ella. Volteó la silla para poder verla. "Bien, parece que cada vez que nos vemos algo siempre anda mal. Me gustaría ayudarte. No me gusta ver caras tristes a mi alrededor y creo que a ti tampoco." Sonrió, intentando animarla. _"¿Qué debo hacer? ¡No puedo decirle quién pienso que es!"_ No estaba segura de cómo llevar la situación.

"Sé que le gustaría ayudarme, profesor, pero…"

"¿Pero qué? ¿Soy demasiado viejo para entender?" Dijo con humor. "Tenemos la misma edad, señorita Vortex. Estoy seguro de poder entenderte más de lo que lo haría otro profesor, ¡o que otros estudiantes!" se rió con su comentario. "Considérame en este momento uno de tus mejores amigos y no tu profesor. Quizá eso ayude un poco.

"De acuerdo…" respondió Cindy con extrañeza y se dio valor. "Bien, verá…tenía un amigo hace tiempo." Decidió no decirle directamente lo que pensaba. "En realidad, era más que un amigo…yo lo amaba." Suspiró. "Todos creyeron que él murió protegiéndome…pero yo no lo creí. Siempre pensé que estaba vivo en alguna parte, porque me prometió que nos veríamos de nuevo…"

"¿Pero jamás lo viste otra vez?" Smith interrumpió, intentando ayudar.

"Pues…no estoy segura. Ayer fue el primer día de clases, eso ya lo sabe. Bueno…creo…creo que pude haberlo encontrado"

El profesor estaba demasiado interesado en la historia. "¡Deberías sentirte feliz!" Dijo emocionado. "¿Qué pasa entonces con esa cara larga?" Preguntó un poco confundido.

"La cosa es…que aunque si se tratara de él…cosa de la que estoy casi segura…no me recuerda en lo absoluto." Cindy miró al profesor a los ojos, casi intentando transmitirle que de quien ella hablaba, era él.

"Ya veo…Lo lamento mucho." En ese instante escucharon a varios de los estudiantes acercándose al salón, riendo y hablando a todo volumen. Cindy rompió contacto visual con el profesor y regresó la vista a la ventana. Smith se levantó del puesto y fue al frente del salón para empezar la clase.

"Ahora que todos estamos aquí, es hora de empezar. Anoche debieron haber leído las páginas 14 a 21 de su libro de texto sobre las nébulas. Comenzaremos con una discusión de las regiones H II de las nébulas y por qué tiene lugar ahí el nacimiento de las estrellas."

--

La clase fue para Cindy mortalmente eterna. No quería hacer otra cosa que ir de regreso al cuarto y tomar una siesta. La poca confianza con la que había entrado a clase había comenzado a desvanecerse. El profesor Smith no había entendido su mensaje…y no había forma de que ella se lo dijera directamente. Pensaría que estaba loca o algo similar.

Aunque la clase pudo terminar y el profesor Smith dejó de nuevo una tarea de lectura. Mientras hablaba, miró hacia el puesto de Cindy, quién aún lucía dispersa y deprimida. Una vez terminó de dar la terea, todos se levantaron para irse y recordó lo que había sucedido en la clase anterior.

_(Flashback)_

"_¿J-JIMMY?" Cindy Vortex gritó después de haberse presentado. No estaba seguro de por qué lo había llamado así._

"_Disculpe, señorita…" Se detuvo, esperando que diera una respuesta pero no lo hizo, decidió continuar. "Preferiría que me llamara 'Profesor Smith' Nadie me ha llamado Jimmy desde la adolescencia y no pienso acercarme tanto a mis estudiantes como para que me llamen así" Le miró fijamente, apenas podía respirar y estaba notablemente nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No podía darse una idea. "¿Está todo bien?" Preguntó preocupado por la salud de la chica._

"_Vortex…" dijo ella delicadamente, la vista fija en su escritorio. Luego regresó la mirada y lo increpó con algo de esperanza. "Soy Cindy Vortex." Dijo despacio, como si intentara remarcar algo. "¿Me recuerdas?" Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos._

_(Fin de flashback)_

Smith abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando comprendió lo sucedido. _"¿Es posible que sea yo a quien ella se refiere?"_ Pensó.

"¡Espere, señorita Vortex!" Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Cindy ya estaba de salida con los otros estudiantes, caminando a una dirección desconocida. Algo en su interior le dijo que debía hablar con ella de nuevo. Buscarla si era necesario. _"Aunque no sea quien ella dice, me gustaría ayudarle a encontrar a esa persona."_

* * *

- -

Lamento si fue algo corto…he estado algo ocupada. El campamento de Bandas come mucho tiempo y mañana empiezo la escuela y debo terminar de leer las novelas de verano! Uh, así que, me disculpo. De cualquier manera, pronto será festivo así que con seguridad actualizaré. :) ¡Habrá capítulos largos, yay!

¡Gracias por leer!

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

* * *

- -

Los genios son bastante tontos, ¿no lo creen? ¿24 horas, tres capítulos, para que alguien con un coeficiente de más de 200 adivine eso? XD es…raro.

Los quiero, gracias por leer.


	9. Encontrando a Cindy

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**

- -

**Comentarios de la autora:** Como es usual, gracias por sus reviews, chicos. ¡Realmente los aprecio!

Solo para que sepan, este capítulo principalmente intenta lidiar con los pensamientos del profesor Smith en vez de los de Cindy. Quizá sea un poco diferente pero no he escrito esta historia en primera persona, así que en realidad no es un gran cambio. Vaya, esa dos frases sí que no tuvieron sentido, y mucho menos esta.

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

**Comentarios de la traductora:** ¡Semana de exámenes! Caos y destrucción .__. Mi autoestima saldrá tan lastimada como es posible. Deséenme suerte. Ahora bien...como lo predijo mi subconsciente, no tengo tiempo y la inspiración me ataca. Maldito karma.

* * *

- -

**Capítulo 9 – Encontrando a Cindy**

El siguiente mes o dos, Cindy hizo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar al profesor Smiht antes y después de clase. Como cualquier otro estudiante, llegaba a la hora de inicio y se iba en cuanto el profesor los dejaba salir. No podía permitirse hablar con él de nuevo. Ya que había parecido no captar el mensaje, decidió que era hora de rendirse con el asunto. _"Quizá Libby tenga razón…creo que deberé encontrar a alguien más…"_ había estado reflexionando consigo misma mucho últimamente.

En clase, el profesor Smith siempre esperaba que Cindy llegara un poco antes o se quedara un poco más para poder hablar con ella. Pero, por supuesto, jamás sucedió. No sabía cómo podía establecer contacto con ella de otra forma. Había estado en el club donde se habían encontrado pero ella jamás apareció allí de nuevo. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era encontrar el dormitorio en el que se hospedaba. ¿Pero no sería algo incómodo tener a tu profesor en la entrada de tu cuarto? Decidió dejar eso como su último recurso.

--

Era ya mediados de Octubre y la temperatura descendió a grados más fríos y tolerables. Los días eran perfectos para tomar largas, relajantes y buenas caminatas por el parque, donde Cindy acostumbraba a ir con Goddard. Podrían ir en una hora cuando terminara la clase de Astronomía y despejaría un poco su cabeza.

Un día cualquiera, en una de sus caminatas en el parque con Goddard, notó que muchas personas jugaban con sus perros ahí. Sí, era algo inusual, pero una persona llamó su atención por encima de las demás. El profesor Smith estaba caminando junto a un perro mecánico similar a Goddard, Marie, en el mismo tramo, y por supuesto, terminaron topándose en el camino.

"_Bien, Cindy, cálmate. Quizá no te reconozca…"_ Se aproximaban con extraña rapidez. Cuando pasaron uno junto a otro, Smith se detuvo. Cindy supo que debía estar esperándola así que aceleró el paso.

"Hola, señorita Vortex. Yo…"

"Buenas tardes, profesor Smith." Interrumpió ella sin detener el paso. Supo que sonó algo descortés pero en realidad no quería acercarse más de lo que ya estaba. Y hablar con él en el parque solo haría más complicadas las cosas. Claro, ella _quería_ hablarle, pero simplemente no…_podía_. Era su profesor y las cosas debían quedarse en ese punto.

Smith supo que ella lo ignoraba a propósito. Al principio pensó que era simplemente una persona ocupada, no tenía razones para pensar que lo estaba ignorando, y normalmente no habría hecho nada al respecto, pero recordaba el asunto con el amigo que ella esperaba y que parecía no recordarla. Era un no-se-qué que la obligaba a mantenerse alejada de él. ¿Cómo podía hablarle? Cada vez que lo intentaba, ella continuaba caminando o se ausentaba antes de poder intentarlo. Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas y decidió usar su último recurso: encontrar el lugar donde ella vivía.

--

Como profesor, se esperaría que tuviera toda la información a disposición, direcciones, números de teléfono, todo, pero el profesor Smith era diferente, por supuesto. Aparentemente, el consejo de la facultad había especificado la restricción de la información para con él. Cuando fue contratado, intentó convencerlos de que no se acercaría a sus estudiantes de _esa manera_, incluso dijo que no estaba interesado en casarse jamás. Siendo así, ¿cómo podría estar interesado en salir con una de sus estudiantes? El consejo estaba fuera de cabales. Punto.

Entonces, cuando necesitara información de sus estudiantes, sin tener…_intereses románticos_…no tendría acceso. ¿Cómo conseguiría lo que necesitaba? Bien, era un genio, seguramente encontraría la forma.

--

El día después de que se encontraron en el parque, decidió ir a la oficina de Residencias, ubicada relativamente cerca del Departamento de Ciencias donde estaba su oficina. De cualquier forma, no iba solo, Marie estaba a su lado.

Los archivos de oficina, que tenían la información de la residencia de cada estudiante fuese un dormitorio, apartamento o casa, estaban en el segundo piso del edificio. Conocía a una secretaria que trabajaba ahí pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas. Cada miembro de la facultad lo reconocía por su edad y eso no era del todo una ventaja.

"¿Cómo está, señora Archer?" Era una señora regordeta de mediana edad que había trabajado en la universidad por 25 años. Jamás le gustó la posibilidad de que James Smith trabajara en la universidad desde que su nombre apareció en las listas, y ahora que enseñaba allí, realmente le disgustaba.

"Bien, James. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?" Dijo con tono mordaz.

"Estaba preguntándome si hay posibilidades de obtener algo de información de un estudiante." Insinuó con algo de inocencia, pero, como era de esperar, eso no le ayudaría a obtener la información que necesitaba.

Era sábado y nadie estaba en la oficina excepto él, la sra. Archer y Marie. Perfecto.

"James, sabes que no puedo darte esa información _a menos_ que tengas 25 años o estés casado." Se estaba molestando con su presencia, así que comenzó a jugar con algo en su computadora. Hasta entonces no había notado al pequeño perro mecánico escabullirse detrás de su escritorio para examinar la carpeta que el profesor necesitaba.

"Bueno… ¿qué le diría si le ofrezco un muffin que ocasionalmente está en mi bolsillo?" La señora Archer tenía debilidad por la comida y todos sabían eso. Y a pesar de eso sabía que no lo aceptaría porque era él quien lo estaba ofreciendo. No era de mucha importancia, no la necesitaba realmente para conseguir la información. Mientras intentaba sobornar a la secretaria, Marie abrió el gabinete, buscando la información de Cindy.

"¿Intenta usted sobornarme, Señor Smith?" ¡Problema!: había usado su apellido, eso no era una buena señal. Podría reportarlo por intentar obtener la información de un estudiante ¡y quién sabe qué pasaría entonces! Quizá estaba teniendo algo de suerte. Vio a Marie saliendo detrás del escritorio con un pequeño folder.

"¿Esto? … ¡No! Solo quería saber si usted gustaba un muffin. Y estaba bromeando con eso de la información de un estudiante. Estaba algo aburrido y pensé '¿Por qué no visitar a mi amiga, la señora Archer?' ¡Una pequeña broma no haría daño!" sonrió con nerviosismo. "Jajaja…jaja…ja…" Ella no correspondía la sonrisa. "Y…creo que me iré ahora." Salió de la oficina con Marie a su lado. Misión cumplida.

Una vez fuera de la recepción, tomó el pequeño folder que Marie traía pero decidió no abrirlo hasta encontrarse en la seguridad de su oficina. Nunca había traído a Marie pero ya que la señora Archer no la había visto (lo que era bueno, por supuesto) esperaba que los demás profesores tampoco la notaran. Concluyó que no sería un problema.

Su oficina era pequeña, suficiente para tener un escritorio, una silla y un par de gabinetes. No se daba el lujo de tener una ventana, era nuevo, joven y no muy apreciado en el consejo de la facultad y eso significaba confinarse a ese espacio. Pero, bueno, era un buen trabajo. Uno muy bien pago.

"Bien…veamos…" Abrió el folder cuando se sentó frente al escritorio, de esa forma si alguien llegaba, podría decir que trabajaba en algo. "Cindy Vortex…" leyó despacio la breve introducción de la forma de registro de residencia estudiantil. "Antigua residencia…Retroville, Texas. Vaya…Marie… ¿hemos estado ahí antes?" Marie levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. "Suena familiar…en fin. Veamos, actualmente reside en el cuarto 23 en Jester West. Eso está justo al otro lado del campus si no me equivoco. ¿Quizá por eso parezca siempre tener prisa, porque vive lejos?" Marie giró el rostro, confundida. "Bueno, al menos sabemos dónde vive. Lo que debemos hacer ahora es decidir cuándo visitarla" Marie ladró en concordancia. No podía verla antes de clases, sería bastante temprano. Tampoco podría hacerlo después de clases, parecería que la estaba espiando. Además, no sabía si tenía clases después de la suya. "Supongo que simplemente debemos ir y esperar que ella esté presente."

--

James había decidido 'intentar' visitarla el lunes. Era una posición extrañamente valiente. Eso solo le dio un día, el domingo, para pensar exactamente qué le diría ya que sería bastante incómodo para ambos una visita en su dormitorio. Pero debía hablar con ella de nuevo y esta parecía ser la única oportunidad.

Aún así, no es que estuviera precisamente lleno de confianza. Si ella lo estuvo ignorando a propósito por los pasados dos meses, al llegar, le cerraría la puerta en la cara. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tenía buenos modales.

El lunes, sobre las 11:15 (porque no tenía que dar clase hasta las 2:00), decidió buscar a Cindy en el edificio Jester West. No tuvo problema en encontrar la habitación, era el número 23 por lo que debía estar en el segundo piso. Se acercó a la puerta, tomó un respiro. _"Bien, no pierdo nada_." Golpeó la puerta y esperó.

* * *

- -

Yay, a veces me encanta ser malvada, jaja…bromeo. Creo que los cliffhangers hacen más interesante la historia.

Gracias por leer.

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**


	10. ¿Camino sin salida?

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**

- -

**Comentarios de la autora:** Entonces, de acuerdo a algunos reviews, la historia es algo aburrida y las notas de autora son molestas. En primer lugar, no es una historia de acción/aventura. Intenta hablar de los sentimientos y pensamientos de los personajes. Sin embargo, eso no significa que va a ser así todo el tiempo. Claro, tengo un clímax para esto, ¡no quiero que se queden dormidos! LOL. Segundo, la única razón por la que pongo las acotaciones en medio de los párrafos es para que no se confundan. Pero si de verdad son molestas, bien, las quitaré y dejaré que piensen lo que quieran. Por ejemplo, cuando dejé de llamar al profesor Smith por su apellido y comencé a llamarlo James ustedes debieron pensar "espera… ¿desde cuándo es James?", cosas estúpidas como eso. Bien, no tiene sentido. Me callaré.

Actualización: A propósito, he estado revisando los capítulos y las anotaciones de autora se han ido por completo, ¡yay!

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

**Comentarios de la traductora:** Al parecer, antes Brigette hacía aclaraciones entre párrafos y varios de sus lectores se quejaron, las acotaciones ya no existen, creo que pudieron notarlo en los capítulos traducidos ya publicados. Personalmente creo que hizo bien en removerlos, la confusión es parte divertida de leer.

Lamento mucho demorar la actualización, han sido caóticas las últimas semanas (como es usual en mi vida) y de verdad espero que, si hay gente que aún lea esto, deje algunos reviews para saber qué piensan de la traducción, cada vez es más compleja.

* * *

- -

**Capítulo 10 - ¿Camino sin salida?**

James llamó a la puerta de Cindy y esperó con paciencia y nerviosismo a que abriera. Revisando un poco las cosas, al entrar al dormitorio nadie se turbó por su presencia, no parecía nada extraordinario. Una vez más concluyó que se debía a que solo tenía 18 años y encajaba bien, excepto por el hecho de estar usando un traje. Pero podría pasar por un bien vestido estudiante. ¿Por qué no?

Luego de apenas 5 segundos de espera sin respuesta, James comenzó a desesperarse mentalmente. _"¡No hay respuesta! Bien, quizá sepa que soy yo, o quizá no esté o alguien más-"_

"Lo siento, estaba viendo tele-" Cindy no había visto a la persona a la que estaba hablando hasta que abrió la puerta por completo. "¡Profesor Smith! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Se sorprendió de ver al profesor, la persona a la que había estado evitando con dificultad…estaba ahí, ¡en su cuarto! _"¿Qué demonios está haciendo AQUÍ?"_ Cerró la puerta en su subconsciente, preparándose para azotarla en la realidad en cualquier momento.

"Señorita Vortex, antes de que cierre la puerta en mi cara, déjeme decir un par de cosas." Cindy suspiró relajada. "En serio… ¡no sabes todo lo que tuve que pasar para saber dónde vivías!" Se rió. Aunque claro, Cindy estaba confundida. "¡Casi tuve que dejar de comer muffin por ti!" Eso se suponía ser una broma pero ella no se emocionó en lo más mínimo. "Bien, como sea. Quería que supieras que soy plenamente consciente de que me has estado ignorando." Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

"¿D-de qué está hablando?" Dijo, intentando aparentar que no sabía a lo que él se estaba refiriendo.

"Vamos, es bastante evidente." No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía así que decidió no darle vueltas al asunto. "De cualquier manera, ahora que finalmente puedo hablar contigo-" Cindy creía estar segura de lo que el profesor quería discutir, lo último que hablaron antes de que ella comenzara a ignorarlo: su "amigo" que no la recordaba.

"¿Le gustaría…?" Cindy tomó un respiro. "¿Le gustaría pasar, profesor Smith?" Libby estaba en la biblioteca en ese momento así que no sería un problema.

James se extrañó de su repentina hospitalidad, no obstante, aceptó. "Eso estaría bien. Gracias, señorita Vortex." Abrió la puerta de par en par y lo invitó a pasar a la pequeña sala de estar. Él se sentó en el sofá y ella en una de las sillas frente a él.

"Señorita Vortex, yo-"

"Por favor." Interrumpió. "Llámeme Cindy."

"Bien…Cindy. Estoy seguro que recuerdas el día en el que me contaste sobre tu amigo, ¿verdad?" Ella asintió. "Tengo razones para creer que te referías a mí." Cindy sabía lo que se avecinaba, se sintió aliviada y temerosa por igual.

"Aún así…" Ella se tensó al escucharlo. "Creo que tengo la razón al decirte lo mismo que te dije el primer día de clases…debes estar confundiéndome con alguien más."

"¡Claro que dice eso!" alzó la voz un poco. "¡No puede recordarme!" ahora estaba de pie. James la miró y suspiró. Sabía que reaccionaría así, pero estaba preparado. Se levantó también y caminó hacia la puerta mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida de su salida silenciosa.

"¿A qué hora es tu siguiente clase?" Preguntó sin más.

Cindy lo miró confusa, no sabía lo que estaba planeando. "Hasta la 1:00, pero-"

"Entonces, por favor, ven conmigo. Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte." Estaba más que confundida pero decidió ceder a su petición. Supuso que se trataba de algo importante así que lo acompañó fuera del dormitorio y eventualmente fuera del edificio. Aún así, no sabía a dónde estaban yendo.

--

James y Cindy caminaron en silencio fuera del campus. _"Supongo que no vamos al salón de Astronomía o a su oficina…"_ pensó ella al pasar frente al edificio del Departamento de ciencias. Pasaron frente al claustro de edificios administrativos, la unión de estudiantes, la biblioteca y una de muchas cafeterías. _"¿A dónde rayos piensa llevarme?"_

Finalmente, se detuvieron a las afueras del campus, cerca del camino, frente a una señal de parada de autobús. "Uh…Profesor Smith… ¿a dónde vamos con exactitud? Porque ya son las 11:40 y pronto tengo clase…"

"Ya lo verás." Dijo él cuando un enorme bus se estacionó en la parada. Subió las escaleras y depositó un par de monedas en la caja en el frente del bus. "Esto es por ambos." Le indicó al conductor y señaló a Cindy a su espalda. El conductor asintió. James caminó por el pasillo central y se sentó en un asiento vacío. Cindy lo siguió pero se mantuvo de pie junto al asiento.

"Puedes sentarte conmigo, ¿sabes?" sonrió al decirlo, "no muerdo." Cindy sonrió débilmente y se sentó junto a él. El bus comenzó a andar. Podía verlo con la periferia del ojo, mirando ausente por la ventana. _"La verdad, él no está tan mal…"_ Pensó para luego reprenderse. _"¡Cindy, por favor! Es tu profesor del que estás hablando…" _El último par de meses se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora un par de mechones ocasionalmente le cubrían los ojos. Esos…ojos…azules…Él no estaba mal. Punto. ¡Pero eso no significaba que era adecuado pensar en él de esa manera!

Se vieron envueltos en silencio, de nuevo, hasta que James se levantó, indicando que habían llegado. Cindy se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta para salir del bus con James detrás. Fue entonces que descubrió el destino: la Biblioteca de la ciudad.

"¿Quería traerme a la biblioteca?" Cindy preguntó algo confundida cuando el bus se había ido.

"Sip." Respondió James. "La biblioteca del campus no tiene lo que quiero mostrarte. Así que decidí venir contigo aquí." Comenzó a caminar a la entrada principal y Cindy corrió para alcanzarlo.

"Pero… ¿Qué necesita mostrarme _aquí?_" Aún no entendía el propósito de estar en ese lugar.

"Déjame mostrarte." No sabía por qué se mostraba tan misterioso con el asunto pero decidió confiar en él. Subieron las escaleras de piedra para entrar a la vieja biblioteca y cruzaron la puerta principal. Cindy jamás había estado ahí, siempre había usado la biblioteca del campus porque era más cercana.

"Vaya…¡es enorme!" En efecto, la biblioteca era bastante amplia, cientos de estantes llenos de libros de todos los tipos y géneros. Pero James no estaba ahí para mostrarle un libro. Él buscaba los archivos de prensa.

"Pensé que no me creerías si solo te lo dijera," explicó pero ella estaba absorta observando la biblioteca. No podía compararla con la biblioteca de Retroville, ésta era simplemente maravillosa. "Bien, llegamos." James se detuvo frente a un computador con archivos de prensa y acercó una silla extra para Cindy. Una vez ubicados, comenzó a buscar una fecha en la barra de búsqueda: Mayo 18 de 2002.

"_Es…un poco después de que fuimos a Marte…"_ Pensó ella pero decidió mantener la boca cerrada por el momento. En la pantalla apareció un pequeño artículo de periódico, el título decía: ACCIDENTE DE AUTO CASI ACABA CON TODA UNA FAMILIA. _"¿Un accidente de tráfico?"_

"Lee el artículo." James indicó. "Creo que aclarará un par de cosas." Movió su asiento para que ella pudiera leer mejor.

El pequeño artículo rezaba_: "Hace dos días, una familia de cinco personas fue atropellada por un conductor en estado de embriaguez al norte de la avenida principal alrededor de las 9 p.m. Los Smith fueron llevados al hospital de inmediato en condiciones críticas. Sin embargo, solo el hijo menor, James, sobrevivió al accidente donde hubo siete decesos. En este punto es imposible saber si el niño se recuperará por completo."_ Cindy notó la fotografía de un niño pequeño junto al artículo. El pie de foto decía: _"James Smith, único sobreviviente, antes del accidente."_ Simplemente no podría creerlo. El _había _dicho la verdad. Su profesor…no era Jimmy después de todo.

"Escucha, Cindy, sé que debes estar molesta al saber que no soy yo quien buscas…" ella miraba detenidamente la pantalla. "Pero me gustaría ayudarte tanto como me sea posible."

"¿Puedo imprimir una copia de éste artículo?" James se sorprendió con la respuesta.

"Claro…no hay problema." No supo por qué quería una copia del artículo pero decidió no preguntar. "Iré a pedir una copia." Cindy no contestó y continuó mirando la pantalla de forma inamovible. James se levantó y fue a pedir el papel. _"Estaba tan segura de que él era Jimmy… ¿Es este un camino sin salida?" _Ya no sabía que pensar. _"Esto ocurrió cerca a la fecha de la visita a Marte. ¿Cómo puede ser solo una enorme coincidencia?"_

James regresó con la copia del artículo. "Gracias…" dijo ella.

"No es nada." James observó su reloj. "Bien, Cindy, son las 12:30…debemos irnos ahora para que puedas llegar a tu clase." Entonces su estómago gruñó, eso lo hizo reír. "¡Y creo que necesito comer algo!" Cindy sonrió como respuesta, algo que, creyó, no podía hacer en el momento. Lo siguió fuera de la biblioteca.

--

Llegaron al campus 15 minutos después, dándole a Cindy tiempo de sobra para llegar a su clase de Biología Avanzada a la 1:00.

"Gracias por mostrarme el artículo, profesor." Sonrió agradecida.

"Está bien, Cindy. Cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte." Regresó la sonrisa que ella le dio.

"Profesor…Me preguntaba sí…" Cindy bajó la mirada. "¿Cree que podamos tomar un café alguna vez…y, no sé…hablar un poco más?" Quería saber un poco más de ese accidente hace siete años.

"Me gustaría." Ella levantó el rostro, sonriendo y él hizo lo mismo.

"Bien, debo irme… ¡Lo veo mañana, profesor!" Se despidió y comenzó a caminar a su clase.

"Oye, Cindy," ella se giró para verlo, "puedes llamarme James." La chica sonrió una vez más. "¡Te veré mañana!" Se despidió James cuando ella partió.

Ninguno de los dos estaba consciente de que los estaban observando por una ventana desde un edificio cercano.

- -

* * *

Bien, me siento mucho mejor ahora. Por eso el final de este episodio fue algo feliz. ¡A pesar de la situación! Wiiiii…

En fin, ya comenzó la escuela y no sé qué tan seguido podré actualizar entresemana, aún así, definitivamente actualizaré los fines de semana. Así que lo haré en cuanto pueda.

Una vez más, ¡gracias por leer!

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

* * *

¿Solo yo grité? XDDD Es decir, OMG, no es Jimmy D: ¡pero es tan lindo! Es una contradicción extraña.

Pregunta dos: ¿soy solo yo o James está siempre de buen humor? XDDDD Es raro, aunque tenga solo 18 un profesor no está siempre de buen humor…nunca.

No sé, siempre me he imaginado la historia en mi propia universidad .w. se parece bastante. Las situaciones son idénticas excepto eso de los dormitorios…y del profesor que se parece al amor de tu infancia XD Creo que eso me gusta de la historia, es bastante real a pesar de basarse en una serie súper fantástica.

Los quiero, gracias por leer :3

**sam-ely-ember**


	11. El inicio de un viaje

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**

**- -  
**

**Comentarios de la autora:** (¡Lo siento, chicos! Tuve que borrar el capítulo y subirlo de nuevo…fanfiction estaba algo raro cuando lo subí por primera vez…no estaba mostrando todo y luego todo desapareció…)

Hehe, ¿les gustó el final del capítulo anterior? Pensé que ustedes… _-ríe maniáticamente_-

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

* * *

- -

**Capítulo 11 – El inicio de un viaje**

Temprano, Cindy había ido a la biblioteca de la ciudad con el profesor James Smith quien enseñaba Astronomía. ¿Un poco raro? ¿Extraño? ¿Para James? Quizá. ¿Para Cindy? No mucho.

Era tarde, casi anocheciendo y Cindy estaba sola en su dormitorio ya que Libby estaba en una cita con Sheen. Con una soda de Cereza en la mano y una cubeta de palomitas de maíz en la otra, planeaba relajarse viendo algo de televisión. _"Por alguna razón…aunque pasé tiempo con un profesor…no se sintió extraño. Casi se sintió…natural." _Una vez más su mente recorrió el artículo que yacía en la pequeña mesa de centro. "_Ahora bien…posiblemente él no es Jimmy… ¿Quizá tengo algo con los genios?"_ No…no podía creerlo. Su interés en el asunto sacó lo mejor de ella, dejó la comida en la mesa y se levantó para leer de nuevo el artículo.

"_James Smith, único sobreviviente, antes del accidente."_ Leyó el pie de foto bajo la imagen del niño. Tenía unos once años y ya que la fotografía era a color, podía asegurar que el chico tenía cabello castaño y… ¿ojos cafés? Bueno, a veces las fotografías pueden salir mal. Después de todo, muchas personas terminaban con los ojos rojos o cafés. Estudió la fotografía un poco más. Aunque la fotografía solo lo mostraba del pecho para arriba, pudo ver un increíble detalle, algo en el lado derecho de la frente del chico llamó su atención. Una marca de nacimiento. _"Raro… no recuerdo haber visto una marca en el profesor…esto se pone cada vez más extraño…"_

Le dio un último vistazo a la fotografía y se mordió el labio. _"Muy bien, eso lo dice todo."_ Dobló delicadamente el papel y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos del jean. _"Tengo un par de preguntas que quisiera hacerle mañana…"_ Había decidido preguntarle si podían ir a tomar ese café luego de la clase de Astronomía, pero esperaría hasta mañana. En ese instante solo podía pensar en una cosa: El McDonald's ubicado justo al otro lado de la calle frente al campus de la universidad.

--

La mañana siguiente Cindy despertó un poco más temprano de lo usual. No quería lucir mal para hablar en con el profesor.

Un momento… ¿por qué le importaba lo que él podía pensar? No es como si fuera a tener una _cita_, ¿verdad? Solamente tendrían una charla profesor-estudiante. Bueno, era más una charla de amigos en este punto. Pero sin importar los roles, definitivamente _no era_ una cita.

¿Cierto?

"_¡Cierto!"_ Cindy se regañó mentalmente mientras buscaba en su armario algo para vestir. Aunque era Octubre, hacía algo de calor, pero bueno, era Austin, Texas, siempre hacía algo de calor. Intentó buscar algo que no la hiciera sentir incómoda, aunque indudablemente se sentiría incómoda hablando con su profesor. En fin. Se decidió por una camisa rosada y un par de jeans cortos. Nada fuera de lo común pero tampoco quería lucir _mal._ Decidió además recoger el cabello detrás de la cabeza y usar algo de sombra que combinara con su camiseta. Después de ponerse pendientes y su collar especial, sonrió con confianza en el espejo. "¡Lista!"

Quería ir a clase sin Goddard, así que salió bastante más temprano con un pastelito en la mano y su maleta en el hombro. Aunque apenas había amanecido, podía asegurar que el día sería precioso, no había una sola nube en el cielo y la temperatura era perfecta.

Ya que decidió tomarse su tiempo para llegar a clase, llegó unos minutos antes de que comenzara. Tendría que esperar al final para preguntarle al profesor Smith si quería ir a tomar un café con ella_. "¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? ¡No es como si fuera a pedirle una cita o algo!" _Se dijo a sí misma por diezmillonésima vez esa mañana.

La mayor parte de la clase se desarrolló viendo un video sobre la composición de las estrellas así que durmió más de la mitad de la sesión. No era que el tema fuera aburrido pero era uno de esos videos donde la voz del narrador es extremadamente lenta y pesada, causando que casi todos los estudiantes (y el profesor) tuvieran los ojos entrecerrados por el aburrimiento. De cualquier forma, eso resultó ser perfecto para ella, porque para el momento en que se acabara la clase, ella y el profesor necesitarían algo de café para despertar.

"Entonces…Profesor Smith…" dijo Cindy fortuitamente al caminar hacia su escritorio en el frente del salón. Para entonces, la mayoría de los estudiantes habían abandonado el aula.

"Quieres ir a tomar café esta mañana, ¿verdad?" Respondió él levantando la vista del escritorio. Cindy se avergonzó un poco de que supiera exactamente lo que iba a preguntar. "¡Porque hoy sería un _estupendo_ día para tomar café!" expresó con forzada emoción, más que todo porque había gastado toda la energía en clase.

Cindy sonrió. "Sí, estaba pensando lo mismo. No se ofenda, profesor, pero ese video apestó por completo." Smith se rió y Cindy se unió a la risa.

"Bien, ¿te gustaría ir ahora? ¿O tienes clase pronto?"

"Es martes, así que mi siguiente clase, Química Avanzada, empieza a las 12:30. Tenemos suficiente tiempo, si puede ir ahora mismo." Esperaba que él no dictara clase pronto.

"Sí, ahora mismo está bien. Mi siguiente clase es en la tarde. ¿Tienes pensado ir a algún lugar específico?" Cindy no había considerado eso. De cualquier forma, tenía algo de suerte, recordó que habían construido un Starbuck's en el campus un mes atrás.

"¿Qué tal el nuevo Starbuck's? He escuchado que es un muy buen sitio." Sugirió.

"Eso suena bien." Terminó de recoger los papeles y los metió en su portafolio. Se levantó y le sonrió. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Definitivamente. ¡Ese video que nos hizo ver casi acaba conmigo!" Ambos rieron y de nuevo caminaron juntos por el campus, dirigiéndose al Starbuck's.

--

"Entonces, ¿hay algo en particular de lo que quisieras hablar hoy?" El profesor Smith, bueno, James, preguntó en cuanto se sentaron a disfrutar de sus bebidas.

"En realidad, sí. Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría preguntarle." Jugaba semi-inconsciente con el agitador de su café mientras hablaba. "Sobre el accidente en el que estuvo hace siete años". James le dio una mirada ilegible y ella lo tomó como una mala señal. "Quiero decir… ¡si le parece bien, claro está!" Añadió con rapidez.

"Claro que me parece bien." Dijo y sonrió. Cindy dio un respiro de alivio, después puso la copia del artículo sobre la mesa.

"Anoche estuve revisando el artículo de nuevo, especialmente su foto antes del accidente. Noté que en esa foto sus ojos son cafés, no azules como los tiene ahora."

"Oh," James rió quedadamente. "parece que tengo un caso de 'ojos rojos' en la foto." _"¿Entonces tuve razón? ¿Un estúpido caso de ojos rojos?"_ Notando el silencio, James habló. "¿Era todo lo que querías preguntarme?"

"¿Uh? ¡Ah! No…Me preguntaba además sobre la marca de nacimiento que tiene en esta foto en su frente." Giró la foto de forma que él pudiera verla. "En este momento no tiene esa marca."

"Sí, siempre me he preguntado lo mismo. Pero decidí dejar de hacerlo ya que estuve en un accidente en el que mi cabeza sufrió daño. Así que siempre he asumido que nueva piel se regeneró sobre esa área de mi frente." Cindy se relajó en la silla, sintiéndose derrotada. _"Es bastante lógico. ¿Entonces siempre habrá explicaciones simples y lógicas para todo?"_ Se rindió y ya no quiso creer que su profesor podía ser Jimmy. Tenía una familia antes del accidente. ¿Cómo podía ser entonces la persona que estaba buscando? Él no lo era. Aún así, encontró extraño que no se pareciera al chico de la fotografía del periódico, a pesar de los siete años de diferencia.

"¿Era eso lo único que querías preguntarme?" James preguntó después de un largo silencio.

"Creo que sí…por ahora…" Cindy respondió.

"Bien, lo dejaremos ahí por ahora. Aún tengo algunos exámenes que calificar." Con eso, James se levantó para irse. Cindy le dio otra mirada al artículo sobre la mesa.

"Espere pro-" se detuvo comprendiendo que la gente empezaría a hablar si la veían sosteniendo una conversación con un profesor. "Es decir. James." Él regresó al asiento, dándole pie a que continuara. "¿Tiene de casualidad una foto de sus padres?"

"Es gracioso que lo menciones, de hecho puse una foto de ellos ayer en mi billetera luego de ir a la biblioteca." Rió un poco y sacó la fotografía. "Son ellos un par de meses antes, creo, de que murieran. En realidad, es la única fotografía que tengo." Cindy estaba sorprendida, pensó que tendría cientos de fotografías de sus padres, considerando que habían partido.

"¿Le importa si le doy una mirada?" Preguntó.

"De ninguna manera." Le tendió la pequeña foto. Cindy la estudió un poco. Su padre medía un poco menos de 1.80 y su madre era una cabeza más pequeña que él. Ambos tenían…ojos cafés. _"¿Otro caso de ojos rojos?"_

"¿Sus padres tenían los ojos cafés o es otra fotografía errada?"

"Debo decir que honestamente no lo sé. Esta fotografía es lo único por lo que sé cómo lucían." Cindy fue tomada con la guardia baja. "Verás, en el accidente, sufrí un caso de amnesia." Ella gimió.

"¡Eso es horrible!" No podía imaginar cómo sería continuar viviendo sin recordar nada.

"Sí…lo fue. Después de recuperarme en el hospital, fui a vivir con mi abuela paterna. Siempre tuvo una mala memoria así que jamás pude preguntarle nada. Jamás tuvo fotografías de mis padres, excepto esta, era una persona supersticiosa. Creía que la cámara te robaba el alma. Por esa razón, tampoco tengo fotografías de cuando era más joven."

"Vaya. Entonces…¿cómo puede saber si los Smith son su familia? ¿Ha tratado de investigar algo al respecto?" Le parecía demasiado sencillo que alguien con un rostro común y sin memoria terminara en un lugar equivocado.

"No, no lo he hecho. Creo que jamás me interesé demasiado en eso." James fijó la vista en la mesa. "Siempre estuve ocupado con la escuela, experimentos y muchas otras cosas, jamás tuve tiempo extra. Fui a la universidad a los 14 así que tampoco tuve tiempo entonces. Creo que otra razón puede ser que no había razones para creer que ellos _no_ eran mi familia."

"Sí…es cierto. No tenía memoria, ¿quién podía decir si estaban bien o mal?"

"Exactamente." James dio un vistazo al reloj, era las 11:17. "Wow, debería irme. ¡Esos exámenes no van a calificarse solos!" Una vez más, se levantó para irse.

"Hey, James." Cindy recordó llamarlo por su nombre, esta vez. "¿Quisiera alguna vez ver si podemos saber algo de su familia? Ya sabe, averiguar si realmente es James _Smith_, no James Johnson o James Withe o algo similar." Él dio una de sus muchas sonrisas

"Sí, me gustaría." Entonces, se volteó y abandonó el establecimiento, dejando a Cindy sola en la mesa.

"_Quizá no sea Jimmy, pero eso no quiere decir que no debo ayudarlo. Quiero decir, ¿qué hay si realmente no es un Smith? No puedo cruzarme de brazos cuando alguien pasó toda su vida con un nombre equivocado, ¿o sí?"_ Nop. No podía. Así era ella.

--

Cuando James regresó a su oficina, un par de invitados sorpresa lo estaban esperando.

"Bueno. Hola, James."

* * *

- -

Sé que probablemente no debí haber hecho eso. ¡Qué mala soy! Bueno, lol. Acostúmbrense y vivan con eso XD

Lamento si no he actualizado mucho. ¡Culpen a la escuela! Pero intentaré actualizar constantemente. ¡Lo prometo!

Gracias por leer.

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**


	12. Cualquiera puede tomar un descanso

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**

**- -**

**Comentarios de la autora:** Lamento tanto la demora con esto, chicos. Tengo una sola palabra para excusarme: escuela. Y bueno, algo más, que pasó en la noche de sábado… ¡el juego de Ohio contra Texas! ¡Que ganamos por completo! ¡28 a 7! Sí…incluso aunque esta historia se desarrolla en la Universidad de Texas…haha…¡¡soy una gran fan de Ohio!! Solo escribo esta historia en Texas porque…bueno…ellos viven en Texas, lol.

¡Pero ustedes hoy tienen un regalo! Este es quizá el capítulo más largo hasta ahora.

**Comentarios de la traductora:** Dos palabras: ¡Mucho trabajo! ¿Alguien quiere darme un pañuelo? Quiero sentarme a llorar.

_- -_

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

* * *

- -

**Capítulo 12 – Cualquiera puede tomar un descanso**

El día siguiente transcurrió con rapidez para sorpresa de Cindy. Libby, Sheen y Carl continuaban ignorantes de las salidas de Cindy con su profesor durante su tiempo libre…y ella pretendía mantener el asunto en secreto. No podía predecir lo que su amiga diría o haría si lo descubriera.

Voló a clase de Astronomía vía Goddard y llegó más temprano de lo usual. Sin embargo, al entrar al salón, vio que el profesor Smith no estaba. En su lugar, había un hombre bajito que aparentaba unos 50 sentado en el escritorio del profesor.

"Uh…disculpe." Cindy preguntó con quietud. "¿El profesor Smith estará ausente hoy?" El sujeto levantó la vista y la observó a través de un pequeño par de bifocales.

"Sí, de hecho. Tiene una…bueno…_reunión_ muy importante ahora mismo," respondió con un tono nasal, quedado. "usualmente se suspendería la clase, pero, como jefe del Departamento de Ciencias, me ofrecí para ocupar su puesto hoy."

"Oh…de acuerdo…" rápidamente caminó hasta su asiento junto a la ventana y lo ocupó. El profesor se levantó y escribió, con una confusa letra cursiva, "Profesor Miller" a lo largo del tablero. Se volteó hacia Cindy, quién aún era la única estudiante en el salón y preguntó su nombre. "Es Vortex. Cynthia Vortex." Al mencionar su nombre, el profesor Miller le dio una mirada extraña y tomó de nuevo su lugar tras el escritorio, sin decir una sola palabra antes de comenzar la clase.

--

Miller dejó una excesiva cantidad de tarea, toda para la clase del día siguiente, que también la daría él según lo anunció. _"Qué bueno que no tengo Astronomía viernes y sábados… ¡de lo contrario Miller habría arruinado mi fin de semana!"_ Pensó frunciendo el ceño, abandonando el salón en medio de la ira. _"Me gustaría saber dónde está el profesor Smith. No mencionó tener reunión alguna esta semana."_ Se detuvo y se golpeó mentalmente. _"¡No iba a decírtelo, Cindy! ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Eres una de sus muchas otras ordinarias, nada especiales, estudiantes."_ A pesar del conflicto consigo misma, aún continuaba preguntándose si él tendría reuniones por atender, sobre todo por la forma en la que Miller había hablado al respecto.

Dejando el asunto en un remoto rincón de su cabeza, emprendió el camino de regreso al dormitorio con Goddard a su lado. "Luces algo deprimido." Dijo al canino quien asintió suavemente. "Bueno, ¡sé de algo que te animará!" Comentó con emoción. "¿Qué tal una caminata por el parque después de una deliciosa comida? Tenemos tiempo suficiente antes de Biología." Goddard respondió con unos pocos y alegres ladridos.

--

El tiempo era relativamente frío y el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado así que el parque no estaba tan concurrido como era lo usual. Cindy y Goddard disfrutaban de las largas caminatas juntos, atravesando con frecuencia el sinuoso camino que atravesaba el bosque. La escena era hermosa y Cindy usualmente se sentaba en una banca que daba vista a un lago y se relajaba. Ese día, sin embargo, alguien parecía haberse robado su idea.

"¡Bark, bark!" Goddard ladró y se lanzó hacia adelante, sin una correa que le detuviera, y olfateó el camino del perro que estaba con esa persona. El otro perro, como era de esperarse, resultó ser una perrita mecánica, Marie. No habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse en su último encuentro, principalmente porque Cindy no quería darle tiempo suficiente al asunto. Así que ambos se olfatearon mutuamente, como suelen hacerlo los perros normales, y batieron sus colas con emoción.

"¿Profesor Smith?" Cindy caminó hacia la persona sentada en la banca.

"Sí, soy yo." Respondió él en tono monótono, sin darse la vuelta. Cindy rodeó la silla y se sentó junto a él. Smith, sin embargo, continuó con la vista fija en el lago, como si se hubiese perdido en él.

"El profesor Miller nos dijo que hoy y mañana tenía reuniones importantes que atender…entonces… ¿Qué hace en el parque?" No hubo respuesta. Él continuaba absorto en el lago.

"… ¿profesor?" Bien, él no quería ser rudo con ningún estudiante, especialmente con una que casi podía considerarse su _amiga_. Suspiró y bajó la vista para fijarla en el césped a sus pies.

"Señorita Vortex…no tuve una reunión hoy. Tampoco tendré una mañana." Inmediatamente Cindy le miró confusa.

"Pero profesor…usted no estaba–"

"Escucha, Cindy," interrumpió, "alguien del Consejo de la Facultad me vio, solo, contigo en la biblioteca aquel día y también nos vio juntos tomando café ayer. La Sra. Archer, una secretaria de la oficina de Registro, y otros cuantos miembros de la facultad se aparecieron ayer en mi oficina. La Sra. Archer estaba trabajando el día en el que, bueno, robé tu información. Intenté hacerlo lucir como una broma mientras Marie buscaba tus datos pero supongo que lo adivinó. Ahora, todos están sobre mí, teniendo 18 años y eso. Aún piensan que voy a enamorarme de alguna de mis estudiantes o algo."

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!" Smith observó atónito a Cindy, una respuesta inesperada. "Escuche, profesor, ¡sólo porque sale con sus estudiantes no quiere decir que va a establecer una relación con alguna! ¿No les explicó eso? Es decir, ¿no puede simplemente tener amigos entre los estudiantes?" No entendía con claridad por qué no podían simplemente pasar el tiempo amistosamente.

"Sí…eso fue justo lo que dije…pero aparentemente no les importa. Para cualquier otro profesor, tener "amigos" sería completamente aceptable. Creen que yo soy un…_caso especial_."

"Pero eso no explica por qué no estuvo en la clase de hoy." Cindy apuntó.

"Decidieron que sería prudente dejar de dar tu clase de Astronomía por unos días. Quieren limitar nuestra interacción tanto como sea posible." Smith se irguió en el asiento. "¡Cómo me gustaría que me trataran como a todos los demás! ¡No es mi culpa ser joven y soltero!"

Cindy no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

"¿Sabes?," rió quedadamente, "que estés joven y soltero realmente es culpa tuya." Smith miró detenidamente a Cindy y sonrió con ella.

"Creo que tiene razón, señorita Vortex." Dijo con un tono divertido, dramáticamente fingido. Les llevó un poco notarlo, pero habían sostenido la mirada en los ojos del otro por un buen tiempo. "Bien…sí…" James retiró la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Cindy se sonrojó y posó la vista en el césped.

"No están haciendo un buen trabajo." Comentó ella de repente.

"… ¿qué?"

"El Consejo de Facultad. Estamos sentados solos en el parque ahora mismo." Soltó una diminuta risa.

"Sí…es cierto." Smith divisaba el lago de nuevo.

"Bien, quizá deba irme, Biología empezará pronto. Supongo que te veré en la siguiente clase, ¿verdad?" Cindy sonrió.

"Claro que sí, te veré entonces." Se pausó. "Señorita Vortex."

"¡Vamos! ¿Qué te dije? ¡Llámame Cindy! 'Señorita Vortex' me hace sonar tan…_joven y soltera_."

"¡Oye!" Él gimió, golpeando con suavidad el hombro de Cindy en broma. Se rieron hasta que ella se levantó para irse.

"Bueno, fue genial hablar contigo hoy." Dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse, aún dándole la cara. "Sé que no podremos encontrar algo sobre tu familia _juntos,_ así que espero ir a la biblioteca algunos días durante mi tiempo libre." Se detuvo y continúo hablando. "Quizá nos podamos encontrar de nuevo por accidente." Sugirió guiñando un ojo causando que Smith se sonrojara ligeramente.

"Bueno…Cindy, yo…" realmente no tenía cómo responder eso, "uh… ¡no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi causa! De verdad, puedo hacer la investigación por mi cuenta." Dijo hábilmente.

"Lo sé," sonrió, "pero siento que debo ayudarte con eso." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, con Goddard caminando tras ella, y agitó la mano en despedida sobre su hombro.

Una vez que Cindy estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escucharle, James encaró a Marie. "¿Sabes? No sé por qué ella se molesta en hacer todo esto por mí," le dijo, "pero creo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están." Marie ladró asintiendo. "Y, ¿sabes algo más?" preguntó haciéndola inclinar la cabeza de forma tan tierna como un perro normal, "espero que nos encontremos de nuevo," finalizó con una sonrisa al observarla alejarse por el camino del bosque.

--

Al regresar al dormitorio, Cindy se encontró con Libby quien no tendría clases las 3:00 de la tarde o posterior.

"Hola, Libbs," Saludó a su amiga en cuanto atravesó la puerta. Notó que estaba sentada frente a la mesa del computador observando algo con sumo interés. "¿Qué haces?"

"Nada importante en realidad." Libby dijo con sarcasmo.

"De acuerdo…voy…a caminar hasta el MacDonald's fuera del campus y luego iré a clase. ¿Quieres venir o que te traiga algo?"

"No, gracias." Respondió sin levantar la vista.

"… ¿estás segura?"

"Bueno…la verdad…sí quiero algo." Continuó observando lo que sea que estuviese viendo sobre la mesa.

Cindy abrió su billetera y extrajo un par de billetes. "De acuerdo, pero tengo poco dinero así que…"

"No fue eso lo que quise decir."

"Oh…um…" No tenía una mínima idea de lo que quería decir. "Escucha, Libby, sabes que no soy buena con tus juegos mentales. ¡Solo dime lo que quieres decir!"

Libby se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta dos pilas de ropa limpia acomodadas sobre el sofá. Finamente hizo contacto visual con Cindy. "Esta mañana decidí lavar la ropa. Así que, siendo tan buena amiga como soy, lave la tuya también." Apuntó a la pila de ropa más pequeña que resultó ser la de Cindy. "Bueno, lavando tus jeans encontré algo en uno de los bolsillos." Caminó de regreso a la mesa y buscó algo entre las cosas que había estado observando mientras Cindy se puso a su lado. "Esto," dijo levantando algo en el aire para que su amiga lo viera.

Era el doblado artículo que hablaba del accidente del profesor Smith hacía siete años. Cindy entro casi automáticamente en estado de pánico.

"¡Ah! Uh…bueno, verás Libbs…yo…" No sabía cómo responder.

"Sí, como lo pensé. Continúas hablando con él, ¿no es así? De otra forma, ¿cómo obtendrías este artículo sobre él?" Realmente sonaba como su madre, no como su amiga.

"¡Libby! ¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Cuándo obtuviste el derecho de hacer decisiones por mí?" Cindy gritó en respuesta.

"Entonces yo tenía razón, ¿verdad?" Libby sonrió presuntuosa. "¡Te _estás_ viendo con él! ¿Y sabes algo? _No tengo_ el derecho a decidir por ti. ¡Pensé que podrías al menos hacer caso al consejo de tu mejor amiga!" Respondió en medio de gritos, sentándose con ira sobre la cama, poniéndose los audífonos en los oídos y dándole la espalda a su amiga.

"Bueno, ¡espero que ahora estés feliz, Libby! ¡Parece que DE TODAS FORMAS no podré verlo por el estúpido comité de la facultad!" No hubo respuesta_. "Dios, ¿qué pasa con ella? Actúa como si fuera mi madre. ¿Y ahora está enojada porque continúo en contacto con el profesor que podría ser Jimmy? ¡Sí…esa es una buena razón para enojarte con tu mejor amiga!"_ Cindy rodó los ojos, tomó su mochila y con rabia, salió de la habitación.

--

El fin de semana transcurrió con lentitud y Cindy no veía al profesor Smith desde ese miércoles en el parque. El domingo, su único día de libertad en la semana, decidió ir a la biblioteca de la ciudad temprano en la mañana (para no darle a Libby la oportunidad de hacer preguntas) e investigar un poco más sobre el pasado del profesor Smith. No sabía con exactitud lo que estaba buscando pero sabía que lo reconocería cuando lo viera.

"Smith…James…" Cindy murmuró mientras buscaba entre las muchas copias de artículos de periódico en los archivos. "¡Ajá! Aquí vamos." Sonrió al sacar un grupo de artículos que hablaban de un pequeño niño y su joven y turbulenta vida. Sin embargo, ninguno tenía fotografías adjuntas. "Qué extraño…" Así que la única fotografía del niño en su poder era aquella antes de que ocurriera el accidente…

No había comenzado a leer los artículos cuando la biblioteca anunció que cerraría temprano ese día. "Genial…ahora no tengo tiempo de buscar en los artículos que podrían estar en los computadores…Pero creo que puedo volver mañana o hacerle algunas preguntas al profesor en la clase del lunes…"

Después de que cerrara la biblioteca, regresó al dormitorio para estudiar con más detalle los artículos que había encontrado. Libby, por otro lado, tenía otros planes.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Libby preguntó aburrida, sentándose frente a la televisión.

"Investigando algo en la biblioteca. ¿Por qué?" No estaba mintiendo. Simplemente enunciaba los hechos.

"Porque Sheen, Carl y yo decidimos ir a Six Flags hoy." Aunque la idea era tentadora, Libby parecía no estar entusiasmada. Cindy, por el contrario, sí se mostró interesada.

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ¡No he visitado el parque desde que era una niña pequeña!" Dijo con emoción. "¿A qué hora nos vamos? Porque nos tomaría unas dos horas conducir hasta allá."

"Bueno, ahora, supongo. Vayamos por Sheen y Carl…" dijo Libby, de nuevo, con un tono falto de emoción.

Cindy rodó los ojos y levantó los brazos en el aire. "Vamos, Libbs. ¿No puedes olvidar lo que pasó el miércoles por ahora? ¡Vamos a divertirnos! Actuemos al menos como si lo disfrutáramos." Finalizó con una valiente sonrisa.

"Bueno, para ti es más sencillo decirlo."

"Escucha, ¿podemos tener esta conversación después? Ahora solo quiero divertirme. Creo que todos lo merecemos. ¡No hemos hecho nada divertido desde que llegamos!"

"Sí…supongo que tienes razón." Libby comenzó a sonreír.

"¡Ja! Sabía que aún podías sonreír." Respondió con una sonrisa. Salieron de la habitación como amigas, no como las enemigas que habían sido durante la semana. Irían a divertirse…y en definitiva Cindy no quería arruinar eso.

- -

* * *

Con suerte tendré más tiempo en el futuro para actualizar…sí claro, ¡eso espero! Y hablando de eso, mi cumpleaños es el sábado…así que no podré actualizar hasta después de ese día. Y estoy diciendo eso porque estaré haciendo millones de cosas…lol.

Así que… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!

Y gracias por leer (como es usual)

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

* * *

- -

Son tan lindos! *o* Leo sus escenas románticas y se me hace un nudo en el estómago, sin olvidar el cosquilleo en medio del pecho…y me callaré, probablemente solo me pase a mí XD

Cosa difícil de esta traducción fue la transición del "usted" al "tú" -__- , ¡en el inglés eso es tan sencillo!, aquí la cosa se complica por las implicaciones de cada término. Oh well. Espero que no se haya visto forzado, intenté escoger el momento ideal para hacerlo (me gusta ese diálogo, lol XD). Lo menciono porque probablemente tenga que cambiar cosas de los capítulos originales para darle coherencia al "tú" que no queda ni con "profesor" ni con "señorita"…_holy goddammit._

Los quiero :3 gracias por leer.


	13. Cartas Secretas

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**

**Comentarios de la autora:** ¡Estoy TAN apenada por hacerlos esperar! Pero quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me desearon un feliz cumpleaños ¡y por la cantidad de reviews que esta historia tiene ahora! ¿125? Dios, son bastantes. ¡Y es mi primera historia! Como sea, espero que este capítulo compense todo el tiempo sin actualización…y si no lo hace…lo siento.

Comentarios de la traductora: Trabajo, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo. Tres semanas y a vacaciones. Deséenme suerte y ¡disfruten el cap!

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Cartas Secretas**

El fin de semana pasó de malo a peor, terminando en algo medianamente emocionante. Cindy, Libby, Sheen y Carl hicieron algo que habían dejado de hacer hace tiempo: divertirse. Con el ánimo de todos en mejores condiciones, incluyendo a Libby, al empezar la semana, Cindy no podía evitar sentirse nuevamente esperanzada en su situación.

El lunes, entró al salón e inmediatamente una sonrisa surcó su rostro. El profesor Smith había regresado. _"¡Sí! ¡No tendré que escuchar otra aburrida clase del profesor Miller jamás!"_

Pero las cosas no regresaron del todo a la normalidad. Una mujer de corto cabello rojizo ocupaba una silla al final del salón. A Cindy le pareció un poco mayor para ser una estudiante, y de serlo, el semestre estaba bastante avanzado para que hubiese alguien nuevo. Con ligeras sospechas, ocupó su asiento junto a la ventana y sacó los libros de la clase. Notó con discreción que el profesor no le había visto una sola vez desde que había entrado en el salón.

"_¿Qué está pasando?"_

"Tengo una nota del profesor Miller," Smith dijo una vez que todos estaban en sus asientos, "dice que les asignó una tarea del libro. Por favor, pasen las tareas a las primeras filas del salón." Cindy sacó su tarea del folder y rápidamente escribió una pequeña nota en la parte superior de una hoja.

_Profesor… ¿ocurre algo malo?_

Acomodó el papel sobre la pila de trabajos asegurándose de que sería lo primero que él leería. Smith pasó recogiendo los papeles y se sentó en su escritorio sin detenerse a mirar lo que había recogido. "Hoy harán otro trabajo sobre su libro de texto, a pesar de lo mucho que deben odiarlo." Varios comentarios de desagrado se escucharon a lo largo del salón cuando dijo eso. Sacó unos papeles de su maletín y continuó hablando mientras escribía sobre uno de ellos. "Mientras trabajan en eso, les devolveré los exámenes de la semana pasada." Una vez que terminó de escribir, se levantó y escribió en el tablero los números de las páginas y las preguntas que los estudiantes debían responder.

"_Esto es raro… ¿desde cuándo nos asigna ese tipo de trabajo?"_ Los pensamientos de Cindy regresaron a la mujer sentada en el fondo del salón. _"¿Tiene ella algo que ver en esto?"_

Smith se levantó de su asiento y pasó los exámenes a los estudiantes. Cuando Cindy recibió el suyo, notó una larga nota escrita en la parte superior. Supuso que tenía que ver con el 98 por ciento que había conseguido con dificultad, pero al leerlo, descubrió que se trataba de un asunto completamente diferente:

_Aparentemente, el consejo cree que aún no soy alguien de confiar especialmente si estás cerca. Es por eso que esa mujer está sentada al final de la clase, es una de las directivas de la facultad, está aquí para monitorear mis acciones. Es por eso que no he mirado en tu dirección, si es eso a lo que te refieres._

Regresó la vista a la mujer pelirroja, notó que estaba supremamente concentrada escribiendo algo. Con rapidez, Cindy dio un vistazo a Smith quien, notando lo mismo sobre la mujer, le dio a Cindy una mirada veloz sin girar el rostro.

"_¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirá esto?"_ Pensó con fastidio. _"¡Es bastante estúpido que no puedan aceptar que no todas las relaciones hombre-mujer son del tipo romántico!"_

Una vez terminó su trabajo con las páginas del libro, dio una vista al reloj ubicado en la pared. _"Aún tengo un par de minutos…" _Girando la hoja, escribió una nueva nota:

_Fui a la biblioteca el domingo pero no pude encontrar nada relevante. Estoy planeando regresar hoy después de clases para buscar en los archivos electrónicos de prensa (la biblioteca cerró antes de que pudiera investigarlos)._

Levantó el rostro para ver a Smith leyendo algunos papeles y escribiendo sobre ellos.

_¡Espero que podamos hablar pronto! –Cindy._

"Bueno, clase. Es todo por hoy. Por favor, entreguen su trabajo aunque no lo hayan terminado. Calificaré lo que tengan." Dijo Smith. Cindy recogió sus libros, se levantó y entregó su trabajo. Una vez más, él pareció no notarla.

"_Esto puede ser un poco más difícil de lo que pensé."_

Tomó el bus hasta la biblioteca de la ciudad llevando consigo los artículos que había encontrado. No había tenido la oportunidad de leerlos, sin embargo, sabía con claridad que no encontraría lo que estaba buscando sólo leyendo los títulos.

Primero lo primero. Cindy leyó con velocidad los artículos, todos sobre un chico que no podía recordar nada excepto su primer nombre. Aparentemente, después del accidente, James había ido a vivir con su abuela ya que sus tíos y tías se rehusaron a cuidarle, declarando que las deformidades en su cabeza, producto del accidente, serían motivo de endeudamiento. Como ya había notado, ninguno de los artículos estaba acompañado por fotografía alguna. Cuando los reporteros y periodistas preguntaron a la abuela de James por qué no podían tomarle una fotografía, ella declinó en responder.

Después de leer varios artículos en los que se hacía público el progreso de James, decidió buscar en los archivos electrónicos. Escribió "James Smith" en la barra de búsqueda.

_12 artículos encontrados._

"_¿Doce artículos? Eso es bastante…"_ bueno, al parecer el público había estado interesado en el chico que había perdido familia y memoria por igual. Cindy continuó buscando en las páginas, observando los títulos de los artículos hasta encontrar uno que llamó su atención:

P_asado del niño no coincide del todo._

_Hace algunos meses, James Smith de 12 años, resultó único sobreviviente del accidente automovilístico que acabó con su familia. Cuando se le preguntó sobre su familia después del accidente, James fue incapaz de recordarlos gracias a su amnesia._

_Sin embargo, algunas personas remarcan ciertas cosas como "extrañas". Solo existe una fotografía de James antes del accidente, incluyendo cada fotografía de él con su familia. De esta imagen muchos pueden decir que actualmente no luce como entonces. ¿Puede ser solo una deformidad craneal causada por el accidente?_

_El doctor Anderson, quien cuidó de James después del accidente, dice que es una posibilidad. "A veces, el cráneo puede deformarse de tal forma que parecería que nada ocurrió." Anderson además ha declarado que esta deformidad puede ser causa de la amnesia del niño._

_Aún así, su cabeza no parece ser el único detalle curioso. Sus antiguos amigos de escuela, quienes después de visitarlo por primera y última vez en el hospital después del accidente al ser transferido a una escuela diferente, dijeron que lo recordaban con ojos cafés. La primera cosa que habían notado entonces era el cambio de sus ojos, ahora azules._

_¿Puede ser esto otra consecuencia de su deformidad? Anderson declara que "la comunidad científica no está segura si algo puede alterar el color de los ojos de una persona de forma permanente. Así que, en este momento, puede ser una posibilidad."_

_¿Y qué hay de su repentina inteligencia? En la escuela, James Smith fue siempre un estudiante de "C". Ahora parece ser el mejor en cada área. Su daño en el cráneo puede haberlo convertido en todo un genio._

_Lo que se ha discutido hasta ahora es que su cambio de apariencia e inteligencia pueden ser "posiblemente" un resultado de su "posible" deformidad y daño craneal. ¿De verdad James Smith recibió un daño en su cabeza que le causó amnesia y cambió su color de ojos? ¿O es este James Smith una persona completamente diferente? Hoy día, continúa siendo incierto._

Cindy miró absorta la pantalla. No podía creerlo. _"¿Su cabeza tenía una deformidad? Pero el James Smith que conozco no parece tener una… ¿tal vez lo superó de alguna manera?"_ Eso trajo a su cabeza imágenes de Jimmy y su exagerada cabeza. _"Y su color de ojos…"_ recordaba vívidamente los impactantes ojos azules de Jimmy, siempre tan familiares y a la vez distantes. _"Y su repentina inteligencia… ¿es como el periodista menciona? ¿Puede James Smith ser otra persona? Y si es así… ¿puede él ser Jimmy?"_

Tenía que hablar con el profesor Smith.

Con algunas horas antes de su siguiente clase, Cindy buscó la oficina del profesor Smith. Golpeó la puerta pero nadie respondió. _"Su horario de oficina dice que debería estar aquí…me pregunto dónde está."_

En lugar de esperarlo, arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno para escribir algo. Evaluó la posibilidad de que alguien además de Smith la encontrara primero. Marcó la hoja con su nombre y la fecha y comenzó a escribir:

_Página 86 #1-5_

_El quinto planeta desde el sol, Júpiter, es el primer planeta gaseoso-no terrestre del sistema solar._

_Neptuno encontró hoy información de tu pasado en la biblioteca._

_La constelación de Orión dice que, siendo un niño, varias cosas en ti cambiaron, incluyendo tu color de ojos, la forma de tu cabeza y tu inteligencia._

_Las lunas de Saturno creen que estos cambios son bastante improbables y que realmente eres otra persona._

_Los astrónomos piensan que deberías leer el artículo que he incluido aquí. Entonces podrás entender por qué quiero saber si tienes fotos tuyas antes y después del accidente._

Sacó la copia del artículo que había impreso en la biblioteca y la sujetó con un clip a su "tarea". Dejó el paquete en el compartimento de correo junto a la puerta de su oficina. Esperaba que si alguien más la encontraba, leyera las primeras palabras de la tarea y realmente creyera que era una. Sí, lo esperaba fervientemente.

El resto del día, Cindy asistió a sus clases con nerviosismo, temerosa de que algún miembro del consejo abriera la puerta del salón en su búsqueda. Una vez terminó sus clases sin tropiezos, solo debía esperar en su habitación, rezando porque nada viniera a buscarla. Nadie apareció en su habitación advirtiendo que no debía establecer comunicación con su profesor de Astronomía. Era una buena señal. _"Debió haberlo encontrado…"_

En la clase del día siguiente, la misma mujer del consejo estaba sentada al final del salón observando. Era curioso, nadie más parecía advertir que su presencia era extraña. De cualquier forma, el profesor Smith regresó el trabajo del día anterior al inicio de la clase. Con apuro, Cindy volteó la hoja de su trabajo una vez la recibió, y respiró con alivio al ver que él había respondido.

_Señorita Vortex-_

_¡Sí que me sorprendió el artículo que me diste ayer! Casualmente, jamás lo había leído. Lamento que no pudiéramos hablar en persona pero la facultad ha reducido mis "horas de soledad en la oficina" (como las llaman) y me han dado algo de trabajo administrativo para mantenerme ocupado._

_Regresando al punto, recuerdo vagamente cómo lucía entonces ya que mi abuela se negaba a tomarme fotografías. Supongo que ella era otra persona a la que no le importaba cómo era mi apariencia, aunque yo no era consciente entonces. Siempre me dijo que la cámara me robaría el alma… ¡o alguna locura similar! Decía además que había destruido mis fotografías antes del accidente por temor que, al verlas, yo entrara en depresión y me suicidara._

_¡En fin! Debes alegrarte de que mi abuela continúe con vida, aunque está entrada en edad, tiene 75 años. Vive a las afueras de Austin. Incluí su dirección en caso de que creas tener suerte hablando con ella._

Notó entonces un pequeño pedazo de papel pegado a la página con un número de teléfono y una dirección. Sabía que la dirección de la anciana era la llave para develar el pasado de Smith. Era solo cuestión de encontrar el tiempo para visitarle.

.

.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo no haya estado tan mal…

¡Gracias por leer!

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)

* * *

**

Cindy es buena, a mí jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así… ¡por eso me encanta! ¿Les dije alguna vez que ella es mi personaje favorito de JN? .w. Simplemente es fabulosa, la adoro.

Y obtuvo un 98 ¬¬ no es justo, yo lucho por un 80 -__- a veces logro los 90 pero ella tiene un IQ de 168 (la media es de 100 a 120...y Jimmy tiene un IQ de 210…) ya me gustaría ser tan hábil. Practica Karate, Tai Chi, escribe, dibuja, canta, actúa, es deportista y una excelente estudiante…damn, es bueno ser ella XD Oh sí, ¿les mencioné que es bonita? XD

¿Será que sí es Jimmy? XD Esta historia es tan incierta, te mantiene con esa duda constante…es insoportable y maravilloso a la vez.

Gracias por continuar leyendo, los quiero :3


	14. Una visita a la abuela

**Comentarios de la autora:** Lamento tanto no haber actualizado en un buen tiempo…pero las cosas se han complicado un poco por aquí y básicamente no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Ahora bien, no estoy diciendo que en este momento no estoy ocupada…probablemente todo sea más confuso y frustrante. En fin, lamento la tardanza, ¡pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Solo para evitar confusiones, este capítulo tiene lugar algunas semanas después del capítulo anterior.

**Comentarios de la traductora:** Uh! Je detéste la vie! Le semain a été horrible! Mais, deux semains mois et je suis finisée! Trés bien! (Yup, francés...tan enojada que ni en inglés puedo hablar, mucho menos español. Anyways, disfruten.)

.

* * *

_Disclaimer_: Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

.

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – Una visita a la abuela**

Subió con cautela los escalones hasta el porche de la casa de aspecto antiguo.

Juzgando la arquitectura, podía asegurar que fue construida alrededor de los 1800, cuando Austin no era precisamente una de las ciudades más activas del mundo. Con cada paso, los escalones de madera rechinaban bajo sus pies, quejándose del peso de la visitante sorpresa.

Para cuando estuvo frente a la vieja puerta de madera, varios pensamientos contradictorios le atacaron, haciéndole dudar sobre si estar ahí u olvidar todo el asunto. No había sido invitada. Aún así, había llamado al teléfono con anterioridad pero la mujer al otro lado parecía no escuchar muy bien. Decidió arriesgarse, fuese bienvenida o no.

Con cuidado golpeó la puerta de madera, temerosa de que cualquier cosa que hiciera pudiese derrumbarla súbitamente. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta fue abierta de inmediato, tras ella, una pequeña y regordeta anciana. La mujer observó a Cindy a través de los bifocales, tenía el largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta y contemplaba a la extraña con curiosidad.

"D-disculpe…" Cindy habló, bastante insegura de si debía hablar primero. La mujer, en respuesta, continúo observándola fijamente.

"Yo…uh…la llamé la semana pasada…pero pareció no escucharme." _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Probablemente ni siquiera me está escuchando!"_

Y una vez más, la mujer miró a Cindy de una forma peculiar, una mirada que Cindy no pudo descifrar. Lo cierto era que aún dudaba sobre si la mujer podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

"Bueno, regresando al punto, me preguntaba sí—"

"¿Te gustaría entrar, querida?" La anciana interrumpió a mitad de la frase. Sorprendida por la invitación, no sabía cómo responder.

"Claro…supongo." La mujer dio la vuelta y entró a la casa caminando por el corredor principal de la pequeña casa. Parecía que todo en la casa era alto y delgado, excepto por la anciana, por supuesto. Las escaleras, ubicadas al final del pasillo lucían increíblemente estrechas. Incluso las puertas tenían un aspecto anormal.

La pequeña anciana llevó a Cindy a través del corredor y caminaron junto a las escaleras, pasando tras ellas y eventualmente entrando en la cocina. Tenía un estilo country encantador, pequeña y pintoresca. La mujer indicó a Cindy que se sentara frente a la mesa y así lo hizo.

"¿Es siempre tan amable con los extraños?" Preguntó después de sentarse a la mesa. La mujer le dio una mirada inquisitiva para luego apresurarse a llegar al refrigerador al otro lado de la cocina, cerca de la puerta trasera.

"Verás, mi oído no es lo que solía ser. Me es más fácil escuchar dentro de la casa. Es bastante extraño, debo admitir…De cualquier forma…dime, ¿qué puedes querer de una vieja anciana como yo?" La anciana acercó una jarra con agua del refrigerador y la puso sobre la mesa.

"Soy estudiante de la Universidad de Texas en Austin…y…bueno, su nieto es uno de mis profesores. Mi profesor de astronomía para ser más exacta." Al mencionar a su nieto, la mujer frenó en seco, casi regando el agua fuera de los vasos sobre la mesa.

"… ¿Mi nieto? ¿James?" Preguntó incrédula.

"Sí…James Smith… ¿ocurre algo malo?" No podía adivinar lo que le sucedía a la anciana.

La mujer se sentó en una silla vacía frente a Cindy, aferró una de sus manos a su pecho, sobre el corazón. "Lo siento…es solo que…no he hablado con él en cuatro años." Cindy abrió los ojos impactada, por poco deja caer el vaso con agua del que estaba a punto de beber.

"¿No han hablado en cuatro años?" Sabía de primera mano, cuando el profesor Smith hablaba de su abuela, que probablemente no tenían mucho contacto. Sin embargo, jamás habría podido imaginar que no hubiesen cruzado palabras por un largo periodo de tiempo.

"Sí…verás…unos días antes de que fuera a la universidad, cuando tenía 14, tuvimos una fuerte discusión relacionada con el recuerdo de sus padres y su vida anterior. Le dije que debía permanecer conmigo y dejar todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero simplemente no lo aceptaba. Le di una foto de sus padres entonces, esperando que ayudara, pero no lo hizo." La mujer posó la vista en su vaso, como si buscase algo en su interior. "Al día siguiente, él simplemente se fue. Nunca se despidió. No hemos hablado desde entonces."

Nuevamente se halló sin respuestas. Posó la mirada en la tabla en medio del incómodo silencio que se había desatado. Afortunadamente, la anciana habló de nuevo.

"Lo siento…pero creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente." Cindy levantó la mirada y observó a la mujer que ahora sonreía. "Soy Margaret Smith, la madre del padre de James. Puedes llamarme Maggie si quieres."

Ella sonrió también. "Y yo soy Cynthia Vortex, pero puede llamarme Cindy."

"Bueno, Cindy, ¿quisieras decirme por qué viajaste tanto para hablar de mi nieto?"

Si alguna vez tuvo oportunidad para hacerle preguntas a la mujer…bueno, Maggie, para averiguar sobre el pasado de James…esa era. _"¡No puedo preguntarle algo más! Peleó con su nieto la última vez que habló del tema. ¡Lo último que quiero es ser expulsada de la casa de una anciana a mediados de noviembre!"_ Bueno, hacía frío afuera…un poco fuerte aunque nada alarmante. No le hubiese importado tomar una caminata pero el hecho de ser echada le asustaba demasiado.

"Bueno…me preguntaba…" Valientemente decidió hablar después de debatirse internamente entre guardar silencio y arriesgarse a preguntar. "¿Me preguntaba si su…?" reprimió la última parte temerosa de que la anciana se exaltara con la sola mención de James. Para su sorpresa, Maggie la contemplaba con una expresión neutra, dulce, quieta en su anciano rostro. Asumiendo que no quería explicaciones, habló de nuevo.

"Verá…estoy intentando ayudar a James a esclarecer algunos detalles sobre su pasado y una de las cosas que me desconcierta es cómo luce en la foto antes del accidente y lo mucho que se diferencia ahora. El único detalle faltante es cómo lucía él justo después del accidente…mientras vivía con usted." Fue entonces que Cindy notó el envejecido aspecto de Maggie. En cuestión de segundos, su dulce expresión cambió por una gastada y entristecida. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Sabía que esto iba a suceder. Alguien más, alguien cercano a mi nieto, vendría a mí buscando respuestas. Sí, tengo una foto durante su infancia en mi casa. Fue tomada durante un festival por un payaso con una antigua cámara fotográfica. Le dije que no queríamos una foto pero la tomó sin prestar atención. No quise parecer maleducada así que la guardé en mi bolso. Cuando llegamos a casa, planeé deshacerme de ella, quemarla incluso, pero de alguna forma no pude." Cindy se sintió aliviada al escucharlo. _"Entonces hay una foto…"_

"Pero, ya que pareces conocer tan bien a mi nieto, quizá sepas que se convirtió en alguien retraído después del accidente, por su cabeza deformada y eso. Esa fue la razón por la que jamás le tomé una fotografía." Por supuesto, ella estaba al tanto. Él se lo había contado aquel día en Starbuck's: no existían fotografías de su pasado.

"De cualquier forma," Maggie habló sacando a Cindy de sus pensamientos, "puedo mostrarte la foto que tengo. Probablemente no se la mostraría a cualquiera…aunque lo haré ya que eres alguien confiable…y porque eres la novia de mi nieto."

Creyó haber escuchado mal…pero podría jurar que la mujer la había llamado como la novia de James. "Uh…disculpe…pero no soy su novia."

"… ¿no lo eres?" Se mostró sorprendida al escuchar la respuesta. "Si es así, ¿por qué viniste desde tan lejos para averiguar algo sobre un profesor?"

Aquí iba de nuevo. La gente asumía que estaban saliendo solo porque eran del sexo opuesto. "¿Es tan difícil creer que solamente somos amigos?"

"Bueno…un chico y una chica…misma edad…etapa de citas…sí, sí lo es. Eres soltera, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, pero… ¡no! ¡No se trata de eso!" Entonces se sintió perturbada, un marcado sonrojo cruzó su rostro. Maggie notó su reacción y rió ligeramente para sí misma.

"Bien, bien. Son solo amigos. Muy buenos amigos, asumo. Sea como sea, no te haré esperar más. Buscaré esa foto." Maggie se levantó y abandonó el espacio cruzando la puerta por la que habían entrado anteriormente. La escuchó subir las escaleras que se encontraban frente a la cocina.

Después de lo que parecieron ser años, la anciana regresó llevando consigo un pequeño sobre. "Por favor, consérvala. Te pido que la observes en otro momento. He guardado la foto en este sobre por años, no quiero ver lo mucho que mi nieto cambió. Ten un poco de compasión con esta anciana y mírala después."

"De acuerdo. Y gracias por la fotografía. Quizá debería irme ahora…" Anunció al notar la hora.

"Bien, por aquí." Maggie la guió fuera de la cocina y por el pasillo, finalmente hacia la puerta principal. "Espero que esto ayude. Mis mejores deseos para ti y James en el futuro."

"Señora…ya se lo dije…no estamos saliendo."

Maggie sonrió con simpleza. "Por supuesto."

Cindy abandonó la casa de la anciana despidiéndose con la mano en alto. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobús, la ansiedad continuaba creciendo. La llave del pasado de James yacía en sus manos y era cuestión de segundos para descifrarla. El bus se detuvo y subió para sentarse en el asiento más cercano. _"Solo abre el sobre, Cindy…es todo lo que debes hacer."_

Con suavidad deslizó un dedo bajo el sello del sobre y lo abrió. La fotografía estaba de cabeza, al girarla, su corazón se detuvo. No podía respirar. Era como si el aire hubiese escapado de sus pulmones.

"¿J-Jimmy?"

* * *

.

Capítulo corto…pero…como pueden ver… ¡el fin está más cerca! Es como una pequeña luz al final del túnel… ¡esperen! ¡No vayan a la luz!

OK, es todo…lol.

¡Hasta la próxima! (que no tomará años como esta)

Y gracias por leer.

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)

* * *

**

.

Holy crap D: ¿será o no será? Esto es tan…wow XDDD I like it!


	15. Caminando bajo la luz de luna

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**

**Comentarios de la autora:** Así que mentí…me tomó toda una vida hacer update. ¡Ah!...mi vida sí que puede ser frenética y laboriosa a veces. Desearía no haber tenido nada que hacer…una semana en la que pudiera decidir hacer lo que yo quiera. Sí…eso sería genial…

Okay, a lo nuestro… ¡gracias por sus reviews, realmente los aprecio!

**Comentarios de la traductora:** TIENEN que escuchar "Her Diamonds" de Rob Thomas mientras leen esto. Apareció al azar en una emisora virtual mientras traducía y misteriosamente va mucho con la atmósfera de este capítulo, especialmente el final que va de la mano con el coro de la canción. Se los pido, me agradecerán la experiencia. BTW, adiós semestre :D aquí me tendrán molestando constantemente, espero.

...

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

...

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – Caminando bajo la luz de luna**

La luz de la luna llena brillaba intensamente a través de una ventana abierta, iluminando todo con un brillo espectral. Una diminuta luz en un rincón cobijaba a un joven sentado frente a un escritorio, revisando unas cuantas docenas de papeles. James permaneció en silencio calificando los exámenes de astronomía de la semana e hizo una mueca de disgusto al escribir el décimo "0" del día.

"¡Simplemente no lo entiendo! ¿Soy tan mal profesor?" Habló para sí mismo. Dejó a un lado su bolígrafo rojo y se recostó sobre la silla, suspirando mientras posaba la mirada fuera de la ventana sobre la brillante luna. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar al ser un profesor…pero había siempre una sola cosa que desplazaba otros pensamientos en su mente.

Cindy.

No sabía exactamente por qué. Claro, ella lo estaba ayudando a descifrar su confuso pasado…pero… ¿qué había con ella? ¿Era solo una buena amiga?

"_¡Claro que solo es una amiga! ¿Qué más podría ser?"_ Se recriminó al levantarse de la silla y caminar en dirección a la ventana. _"¿Cómo podría ser más que una buena amiga?"_ Se había convencido hacía años de que las chicas jamás podrían reemplazar por su amor por la ciencia y la enseñanza. Jamás.

Dejó su vista fija en la majestuosa luna, envidioso de su belleza. Creció creyéndose horrible, deforme, producto de su aparatoso accidente. Mientras sus amigos de secundaria babeaban por cada chica linda que pasaba frente a ellos, James lo ignoraba con simpleza. Pensaba que jamás tendría una oportunidad con ellas, así que, ¿para qué desperdiciar el tiempo pensando en algo que no pasaría?

No podría si quiera recordar cómo lucía entonces. Su abuela no tenía fotografía alguna. Los espejos no eran la cosa más común en su vieja casa y su abuela no confiaba mucho en esas cosas. Muchas probabilidades de tener mala suerte, supuso. Sus recuerdos de sí mismo terminaron consumiéndose como resultado. Para cuando entró a la universidad, su cuerpo había comenzado a crecer proporcionalmente a su cabeza. Y aún así, ¿en qué momento pudo detenerse a contemplarse en un espejo? La universidad era frenética, laboriosa y difícil para él. No tenía las ventajas de los estudiantes más maduros a esa edad, por ejemplo, no podía comprar un auto y conducir hasta donde necesitase. Tuvo que seguir los horarios de autobús y esperar que el bus no se averiara cuando necesitara ir a la biblioteca en el centro. Los otros estudiantes tenían edad suficiente para tener tarjetas de crédito y carros. Teniendo 14 años no era lo suficientemente maduro para tener trabajo en la mayoría de espacios disponibles. Tuvo que sobrevivir con lo que su abuela enviaba cada mes, una especie de contacto, contando con que no se dirigían palabra alguna.

Incluso ahora, poco importaba cómo lucía. Además, ¿por qué debía una relación basarse en lo físico?

"_Espera… ¿Por qué debería importarme? ¡No es como si estuviéramos saliendo! Quiero decir, ni siquiera me gusta de esa forma… ¿verdad?"_

Sin experiencia alguna sobre esa palabra de cuatro letras, amor, no podía estar seguro. Asumió que el amor sería algo obvio, evidente cuando lo viese. Algo que no podría explicar.

El amor, por supuesto, nunca es así. ¿Pero quién era él para saberlo?

Estuviese o no enamorado de su amiga y estudiante, sabía que había algo en ella que no podía ignorar aunque lo intentase. Desde el primer día en el que la vio en su salón, sintió que era alguien conocido. Casi como si la hubiese visto en un sueño. ¿Era posible?

"_No…no es posible…hay unos 20 millones de personas en Texas…el resultado es: jamás la he visto antes de ese día."_ Obviando la extraña familiaridad de Cindy desde ese primer instante, se obligó a olvidar el asunto. Siempre lo vio todo como una enorme coincidencia. Sucede todo el tiempo… ¿por qué sería diferente con ella?

Se alejó de la ventana y observó el reloj digital sobre su escritorio. "10:39" El día siguiente era sábado así que no le importaba no dormir en lo absoluto. Caminó hasta la salida, tomó su chaqueta ligera del armario del pasillo y salió de su apartamento. Caminó a través del pasillo principal y pasó frente al apartamento de una profesora, notando que aún estaba despierta y que tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta. Caminó silenciosamente para evitar molestarla, probablemente estaría calificando exámenes. Logró salir del edificio y se envolvió en el frío aire de la noche. No había nada más relajante y pacífico que dar una caminata de noche con la luz de la luna iluminando su camino.

No pasó mucho desde su salida cuando una mujer apareció en su camino y terminó chocando con él.

"Dios, lo siento mucho, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudar…?" Solo entonces vio a quién estaba hablando. "… ¿Cindy?"

Ella estaba en el suelo, fuera del edificio, iluminada por las luces principales. Sonrió, evitando el contacto visual y saludó con la mano. "Estoy bien…puedo levantarme sola." Se levantó despacio, masajeando la parte del brazo sobra la que había caído. James notó de inmediato su reacción.

"¿E-estás segura de que te encuentras bien?"

"Sí…es un pequeño raspón."

"Oh, de acuerdo… ¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, sí."

Silencio.

"Un segundo… ¿qué haces fuera de mi edificio?" Preguntó con curiosidad.

"Bueno…" Su rostro fue invadido por un rojo brillante mientras intentaba recordar para qué había ido allí en primer lugar. El sobre en su mano le recordó la razón para hacerlo. "¿Puedo…um…hablar contigo?"

James, completamente consciente de la expresión en su rostro y la forma en la que hablaba, supo que era algo…importante. Sonrojándose un poco también, se alegró de no ser quien estuviera bajo la brillante luz. Sería poco adecuado y mucho menos masculino sonrojarse frente a ella.

"Yo, uh, estaba de camino al parque para una pequeña caminata." Dijo, apuntando a un pequeño sendero a través de la carretera. "Podemos hablar allí si quieres." Cindy asintió y siguió a su profesor a través de la acera vacía.

"No sé si está permitido estar aquí de noche, pero…he venido muchas veces y nadie me ha detenido hasta ahora." Qué tranquilizante.

El perímetro del parque estaba marcado por un sendero con un pequeño parque infantil en el centro. James habló una vez que llegó al sendero.

"Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Hoy visité a tu abuela."

El aire nocturno era frío pero refrescante. Una briza gentil surcó el rostro de dos jóvenes adultos que caminaban a través del parque. El hombre, a penas más alto que la mujer, frenó en seco su caminar.

"¿Visitaste…visitaste a mi abuela?" Claro, había sido él quién le había dado su dirección para visitarle pero dudaba que realmente lo hiciera, o que de hacerlo, no sería tan pronto. Sin importar la situación, sabía que Cindy había encontrado algo importante. De otra forma, ¿por qué vendría a verlo en la mitad de la noche? ¿Otra de esas muchas "coincidencias"?

"Sí…y…descubrí algo que debes saber." Miraba con detenimiento el sobre ligeramente doblado en sus manos. "Algo que he creído desde el primer momento en el que te vi. O debería decir, desde que te vi de nuevo." Subió la mirada y observó los confusos ojos de su profesor.

"N-no…no lo entiendo…" No, entendía perfectamente lo que ella intentaba decir. Fue imposible buscar las palabras que revelaban su verdadero pasado. Cindy le ayudó un poco.

"Tú…tú eres…Jimmy…" Dijo en un susurro conforme las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Sin saber qué decir en ese instante, todo lo que James pudo hacer fue abrazarla con fuerza y preguntar qué había sucedido. Ahora mismo ella lo necesitaba…y él sabía que también la necesitaba.

* * *

...

EL FIN…¡bromeo! Aún hay DEMASIADO por contar porque nada es así de sencillo.

Mwajajajaja…

Gracias por leer y por no abandonar la historia a causa de mis tardanzas.

**-brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**


	16. Sorpresas indeseadas

**La historia NO me pertenece, soy su traductora por permiso de la autora misma. De igual forma, los personajes y situaciones aquí descritos no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**

**Comentarios de la autora:** Oh, miren, ¡actualización! Chicos…las vacaciones de invierno se acercan así que espero hacer updates más seguidos durante las próximas semanas. No recuerdo cuántas veces me he excusado por no actualizar, espero que recuerden lo ocupada que estoy. ¡Pero los adoro por seguir de cerca esta historia!

**Comentarios de la traductora:** Oh, dulce dulce libertad. El semestre terminó exitosamente y estaré casi de lleno en la escritura y el dibujo :3 buenas noticias para ustedes. Disfruten…e…intenten no entrar en pánico n-nU

...

* * *

_Diclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

...

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Sorpresas indeseadas**

Vroooooomm S CREEH vrooooom….

Cindy abrió los ojos con fuerza gracias al sonido de la cercana avenida. Torpemente, se giró para quedar sobre su espalda, los ojos aún sin acostumbrarse a la luz del nuevo día. Despacio, sacó sus piernas a un lado de la cama, se frotó los ojos y se sentó por un momento. Al poder ver con plenitud, saltó de la cama, sorprendida.

"…_Espera…esta no es mi cama…"_

Se dio la vuelta y descubrió que, efectivamente, no era su cama, no era una cama del todo. Era un sofá. Frenéticamente desvió la vista del sofá y observó cada detalle en la habitación, aún así, no pudo reconocer nada en lo absoluto en ese pequeño apartamento. La puerta principal era el inicio de un largo pasillo que terminaba justo donde se encontraba. Había un pasillo más pequeño a su derecha y a través de él, otras tres puertas. ¿A dónde conducían?, bueno, no era algo que quisiera saber del todo. El sonido de la avenida atrajo su atención nuevamente y se acercó a la ventana, justo detrás del sofá.

Divisó una enorme avenida que no pudo reconocer, calles más pequeñas que eran igualmente desconocidas. La línea de la ciudad se perdía en la distancia, más lejos de lo que ella hubiese podido desear.

"… _¿Dónde rayos estoy?"_

Por supuesto, solo pudo asumir lo peor. Con la vista fija en la distancia, intentó recordar lo que hizo la noche anterior.

"… _¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? ¿Fui a algún club? ¿Conocí a alguien? ¿Hubo drogas? …¿Violación? Oh por Dios…"_

Instintivamente se palmeó por completo descubriendo con alivio que estaba completamente vestida.

"_Bueno, quizá no hubo violación…pero ¿por qué no puedo recordar lo que hice anoche? ¿Fui a…?"_

"Genial, despertaste."

"¡Aaahh!" Gritó con fuerza y se giró para encarar al dueño de la voz.

El implicado, sorprendido con la reacción de Cindy, saltó, derramando café sobre su camisa y corbata.

"Oh por Dios, lo siento, ¡lo siento!" Un sonrojo de culpabilidad se apoderó de su rostro al reconocer al hombre como nadie más que el profesor Smith.

"Nah, no te preocupes por eso", su profesor dijo con calma, una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro "un viaje a la lavadora se encargará de eso."

Cindy sonrió aliviada como respuesta. Su mente con avidez le recordó la pregunta de qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar, rezando con cada segundo que no hubiese ocurrido nada…malo.

"Um…disculpa si esto suena mal, pero… ¿puedo preguntar cómo y por qué estoy aquí?" Con voz insegura, jugaba nerviosamente con las tiras de su camiseta mientras hablaba.

Smith le dio una mirada de confusión mientras recorría el camino hasta la mesa de la cocina y se sentaba. "… ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"_¿Por qué suena tan mal? ¿Qué se supone debo recordar? ¡Ah!"_ Entró en pánico, pensando en las muchas horribles cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido entre ella y su profesor…solos…en su apartamento…tarde en la noche…

Notando el semblante de horror que Cindy inconscientemente había adquirido, James decidió responder a su propia pregunta. "Entonces, no lo recuerdas. Bueno, tiene sentido." Rió con simpleza para sí, despreocupado, esa actitud que hacía a Cindy sentir un placentero escalofrío recorrerle. "Y no te preocupes, Cindy…nada de lo que estás imaginando sucedió," añadió leyendo la mente de la chica. Cindy relajó su expresión y se sentó con él a la mesa.

"Asumo que quieres saber lo que realmente ocurrió. Bien, sería mejor si me dices qué es lo último que recuerdas." James tomó un sorbo de café y observó a Cindy con intensidad, esperando por una respuesta. Ella, sin éxito alguno, terminó haciendo una mueca.

James se relajó en su silla y suspiró. "Bueno…viniste a mi apartamento ayer justo cuando salía hacia el parque. Querías hablarme así que…te ofrecí ir a caminar conmigo."

"Eso fue después de haber visitado a tu abuela, ¿verdad?" James asintió. E incluso sin poder recordar del todo lo que ocurrió, sabía que debió habérselo dicho. "Entonces…te lo dije, ¿no es cierto?" Nuevamente él asintió. Resistiendo una vez más la necesidad de llorar, Cindy decidió preguntar por qué había terminado en su apartamento, o al menos la razón de no poder recordar los detalles.

"Te desmayaste en el parque… te traje a mi apartamento y te acomodé en el sofá. No sabía qué más hacer llegados a ese punto."

"Oh…"

Ahora tenía sentido. No fue violada, maltratada o golpeada. Estaba bien. Nada malo había ocurrido, ¿cierto?

Error.

"¡Maldición!" James gritó súbitamente. "¡Son las 9:15! ¡Ambos estamos retrasados!" Saltó de la silla para correr a través del apartamento recogiendo sus cosas.

"Espera… ¿¡qué!" Ella preguntó, anonadada, saltando también de la silla en medio del frenesí.

"En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, ¡hoy es lunes! ¡Tenemos clase!" James respondió desenfrenado bajo la mirada curiosa de Cindy.

"Pero… ¡tú eres el profesor! Estoy segura de que si no has llegado ellos encontrarán quién te reemplace un rato. ¡No es tan malo!" Afirmó intentando calmarle un poco.

"En caso de que también lo haya olvidado, señorita Vortex, ¡aún estamos bajo la supervisión del consejo!" Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Cindy se uniera a él intentando recoger sus papeles y libros.

"9:33… ¡no está tan mal!" Anunció al abrir la puerta con Cindy a su espalda.

Desafortunadamente para ambos, unos 10 miembros de la facultad incluyendo a la Sra. Archer y a la mujer que acostumbraba sentarse en la parte trasera del salón, estaban presentes en escena. No había estudiantes presentes, la clase había sido cancelada.

"No, creo que está muy mal, señor Smith." Dijo un hombre desde el fondo del salón. Se levantó, revelando su enorme estatura.

"¿S-Señor Edwards?" James tartamudeó palideciendo instantáneamente al ver al rector de la universidad. La apariencia de ambos no era de ayuda a la situación, James aún tenía café en su camisa y corbata, la ropa de Cindy era un desastre al igual que su cabello y no había tenido oportunidad de aplicar algo de maquillaje en su rostro esa mañana.

Asustada, instintivamente Cindy se acercó a su profesor.

Esa probablemente no era la mejor idea.

"Sr. Smith, la facultad se ha enterado de que sostiene algún tipo de…relación con la señorita Vortex, aquí presente," Edwards comenzó, su voz profunda haciendo eco en las paredes del salón. "Establecimos ciertas reglas para usted, un profesor joven, en orden de permitirle enseñar en esta universidad. Usted, sin embargo, parece querer evitar constantemente dichas reglas. Lo siento, pero me temo que la facultad y yo no tenemos otra opción que revocar su derecho a enseñar en la Universidad de Texas en Austin."

Cindy casi se desmayó desesperanzada. ¡No podían hacer eso!

Lo hicieron.

Levantó el rostro para ver la expresión de Smith, quien, hasta entonces, no había dicho palabra alguna.

"Bueno," James habló, "disfruté haber enseñado en su universidad. Muchas gracias." Con eso, se dio la vuelta y atravesó la salida, dejando a Cindy sola con el consejo en el salón. Sintiendo los muchos pares de ojos sobre ella, corrió dejando el salón para seguirle.

"Espere, ¡profesor!" Llamó atravesando el pasillo.

Él no detuvo la marcha. "Ya no soy tu profesor, Cinthya Vortex. Por favor, llámame James o Sr. Smith."

Cindy tampoco se detuvo. "Pero… ¿a dónde irás? ¡No puedes irte como si nada!"

James había entonces divisado la puerta principal del edificio hacia el aire tardío de Noviembre. Se detuvo. "Aparentemente, sí puedo. Y, sobre a dónde iré, creo que deberé hacer mis maletas y encontrar un nuevo trabajo. Ya no me queda nada aquí" Dijo indirectamente a Cindy sosteniendo la vista en la nada.

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en los ojos de la chica. "… ¿Nada?" Tembló al hablar.

James le observó de reojo sin responder. "Incluso después de lo que dije anoche, ¿aún crees que no tienes nada aquí? ¡Nada en lo absoluto!" Su voz se levantó con ira.

"He sobrevivido hasta hoy creyendo en un posible falso pasado. Estoy seguro que no moriré ahora." Una vez más, comenzó a alejarse.

No podía creer sus palabras. Había lanzado por la borda su pasado y a ella al olvido. No le importaba su familia real, sus amigos, la chica que había _amado_.

"¿Oh sí? ¡Bien! ¡Sigue corriendo! ¡Huiste de la universidad y ahora huyes de mí! Si así van a hacer las cosas, ¡perfecto! Quizá seas el Jimmy a quien yo solía amar pero ¡eso no significa que aún lo hago!"

James se detuvo en seco. Dio la vuelta para ver a Cindy corriendo en dirección a su dormitorio, llorando.

No la siguió. Se quedó inmóvil observando cómo se alejaba hasta convertirse en una figura dispersa en la distancia.

...

* * *

Justo cuando crees que todo será dulces y flores…WHAM, tenía que ser un idiota.

¡Las vacaciones de invierno ya vienen! ¿Saben qué significa? ¡Que probablemente tenga más tiempo para actualizar, yay! (Esperen…dije eso al iniciar el capítulo…oh, bueno)

Además, si están interesados en ver dibujos de escenas en particular o si quieren que dibuje una portada para el fic, ¡háganlo saber! He estado pensando en dibujar algo desde hace tiempo.

**-****brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**

**

* * *

**

...

No sé si la propuesta de Brigette siga en pie, de hecho lo dudo bastante (ahora está con el fandom de Zelda…), simplemente cumplo con traducir todo lo que debo :3

OMG D: ¡Smith eres un idiota! (te amo, pero eres un idiota XD) Esto se pone bueno :D

Gracias por leer.


	17. Realización

**Comentarios de la autora**: Como ya he dicho anteriormente, estoy harta de dar excusas. Aquí tienen otro capítulo, ¡yay!

...

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

...

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Realización.**

Era tarde. Bueno, temprano en realidad. Daban cerca de las 3:00 am. Libby cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, temiendo que Cindy despertara. Atravesó la oscuridad intentando recorrer silenciosamente el camino hasta su cama. Afortunadamente, la luz de una lámpara exterior que se colaba por la ventana le brindaba algo de iluminación.

"¿L-Libby?"

La chica se pasmó al escuchar la voz de su compañera. "Cindy, ¡pensé que estabas dormida! ¿Te desperté? Lamento mucho si-"

"No, no. No me despertaste. Simplemente no he podido dormir bien desde hace unos días…" Susurró y la voz paulatinamente se perdió en silencio, su mente pareció perderse en los recuerdos. Posó la vista en la ventana y suspiró. Lo único que Libby pudo hacer fue brindarle una sonrisa de ánimo a su mejor amiga.

"Pero cuando logro dormir…sueño." Habló la rubia monótonamente con la vista aún en lo que podía ver a través de la ventana, decidida a no observar a su amiga en cualquiera que fuese su posición. "Sueño…con él."

Libby la observó con curiosidad. Anteriormente le molestaba de sobremanera lo mucho que Cindy hablaba de Jimmy y James casi todo el tiempo. Pero ahora…podía ver con claridad cómo lo que había ocurrido recientemente parecía quebrarla sin misericordia. Claro, Libby tenía dudas respecto a James, pero quería ayudar a su amiga. Su mejor amiga. Cuidarla era su propósito, ayudarla a lidiar con la verdad que amenazaba feroz. En ese instante, sentía lástima por su amiga y por el inmenso dolor que le devoraba. Había terminado por enamorarse de su profesor…fuese Jimmy o no.

Era ya una semana desde la partida del Profesor Smith. Pero para Cindy parecía ser una eternidad. No lo había visto desde entonces y, francamente, la estaba destrozando por dentro.

Despertó el sábado en la mañana de otro inquietante sueño. _"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él? Decidió desaparecer de mi vida…de nuevo… ¿por qué no puedo dejarle ir también?" _

Con suavidad se giró en su cama para ver la hora. _"9:17…" _El sueño de esa noche había sido el mismo de las últimas varias noches. Siempre comenzaba con su viaje a Marte de años atrás, observando la figura de Jimmy desvanecerse lentamente mientras la velocidad de la nave la transportaba hacia la seguridad. _"¿Por qué continúo soñando con lo mismo? ¿Por qué ahora?"_

Atravesó el campus hasta la clase de Astronomía, ahora impartida por el profesor Miller, el jefe del departamento y quien fuera el profesor sustituto alguna vez. Cada día era algo vacío, aburrido, con la monótona voz de Miller como guía y sus aburridas actividades de clase.

Restando diez minutos para finalizar la clase, Cindy despertó sobresaltada al escuchar la puerta del salón abriéndose. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a nadie más que James en persona.

"Lamento interrumpir, profesor Miller, pero ¿podría hablar con usted un momento? Finalmente terminé de empacar mis cosas y quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas antes de que me transfieran."

Miller asintió. "Solo será un momento, clase." Un silencio espectral se apoderó del salón cuando ambos hombres lo abandonaron. Cindy dio un vistazo a sus compañeros esperando averiguar si alguien más estaba interesado en lo que había ocurrido.

…Nada. Más de la mitad de la clase aún dormida, el resto estaba concentrado enviando mensajes de texto, hablando por celular o preparándose para dormir nuevamente.

Dio un profundo suspiro mirando la puerta con detenimiento hasta que Miller entró nuevamente y la cerró con delicadeza. Deseaba dejar el salón en ese instante, verlo una última vez. Hablar con él._ "No… ¡deja de ser estúpida, Cindy! Te detesta. ¡Eres la razón por la que fue despedido! Tendrás que dejarlo ir y acostumbrarte a ello."_

Miller continuó su clase sobre por qué Plutón había dejado de ser un planeta, actuando como si nada hubiese sucedido. La mente de Cindy comenzó a divagar nuevamente…no era que Plutón no le interesara. Le interesaba, mucho de hecho. Incluso sentía lástima por el pequeño cuerpo astral. Ser negado oficialmente por toda la comunidad científica como un planeta tan importante como los más grandes debía ser espantoso…

Con el pobre Plutón fuera de su mente, no hubo cómo no pensar en James. Probablemente debía estar de regreso a su oficina, terminando todos los proyectos de último minuto antes de ser transferido…

"_¿Transferido?"_

La realidad le azotó con fuerza. Incluso él lo había dicho…pero no razonó al respecto. Como producto de una intervención divina, el profesor dio por terminada la clase. Cindy tomó su maleta y casi voló hasta la puerta, corriendo hacia la oficina de James.

Cuando llegó, no pudo encontrarlo. Estaba completamente vacío. Frenéticamente buscó por los pasillos arriba abajo, buscando a alguien, quien fuese. Al final del pasillo encontró a "Linda B. Howard, profesora de Biología" sentada en el interior de su oficina.

"Uh…discúlpeme, profesora, pero ¿sabe a dónde transfirieron a James Smith?"

La profesora Howard levantó la mirada y la detuvo en Cindy. "Me parece que a la Universidad Estatal de Ohio." Respondió, aún mirando a la chica con curiosidad. "¿cuál es la prisa? Parece que te faltara el aliento"

"¿Ah? ¿De verdad? Bueno…" Dudó. ¿Qué había si la mujer descifraba quién era ella? Definitivamente no quería que eso pasara. Cuando la profesora abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente, Cindy dijo veloz, "gracias", y corrió de nuevo a través del pasillo.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"_

_...

* * *

  
_

Bien, lo siento pero eso es todo por ahora. No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. Es todo lo que pude hacer por hoy. ¡Pero ya nos acercamos al fina! Faltan solo unos capítulos.

Um… ¡bromeo! Aún hay muchísimo que contar.

¡Gracias por leer cada capítulo de la historia! No olviden dejar reviews.

**brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**


	18. Dejarlo ir

**Comentarios de la autora:** Realmente intenté hacer esta actualización hace semanas pero, por alguna razón, el sitio no me dejó. Fui a Francia por dos semanas así que no pude intentarlo hasta ahora porque…bueno… ¡hasta ahora regresé! ¡yay!

Comentarios de la traductora: Recordé que soy escritora XD Lamento la demora, demasiado PnF últimamente. No puedo esperar para el especial "Summer Belongs to you", va a ser phincredible :3

...

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Jimmy Neutron no es de mi propiedad. Si lo fuera, ¡habría una cuarta temporada!

**Capítulo 18 – Dejarlo ir**

****Ya no tenía mínima idea sobre lo que debía hacer. La oficina de James estaba vacía, no libros, papeles, lápices, nada en absoluto, además, una profesora había confirmado su transferencia a otra universidad. Ir o no ir tras él, esa era la cuestión. ¡Pero era ridículo si quiera pensar al respecto!

"_Ohio… ¡de todos los lugares en el planeta! Rayos… ¿no pudieron enviarlo más lejos?"_ Pensó, furiosa.

De todos los cientos de institutos y universidades en el país, tuvieron que elegir el más lejano. Probablemente ni él tuvo la oportunidad de elegir…Después de todo, Texas era su hogar. Tenía que haber una razón para la que fuera transferido hasta ese lugar…

Una vez más, Cindy se halló en camino hacia su oscura habitación.

"¿Libby?" Sin respuesta, supuso que no estaba ahí. Eran apenas las 9:00. Suspiró, dejó las cosas en el pequeño sofá y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Las luces estaban apagadas y el único sonido en la habitación era el de Goddard durmiendo a sus pies. Solo entonces notó cuán sola estaba realmente.

Cindy había cambiado bastante a través de los años. En vez de crecer como la terca, intimidante e inquebrantable chica que debió haber sido, se había ablandado un poco. Tenía más altibajos emocionales de los que podría esperar, demasiados últimamente. ¿Realmente había cambiado tanto? Pero, de ser cierto, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que cambiar de esa forma? ¿Por qué tenían que cambiar?

Posó la vista en la ventana desde su posición e hizo una de las cosas que le ayudaban a sentirse ligeramente mejor. Lloró.

"Oye, Libby…" Habló desorientada mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama el día siguiente. "¿A qué hora volviste?"

Libby estaba en el sofá, viendo algo de televisión mientras comía cereal. "Bueno, no mucho después de que tú llegaras." Su habitual sonrisa de mañana cambió por una expresión completamente sombría. "Cindy… ¿te encuentras bien? Juro que había una inundación aquí  
¡y no sabía en dónde encontrar a quien me construyera un arca!"

El comentario hizo que sonriera un poco. "Sí…estoy…bien…"

"A mí no me parece que estés bien," Libby respondió poco convencida. "Vamos, Cindy, dime qué sucedió."

La chica tomó asiento junto a ella y explicó los eventos de los días anteriores a una completamente sorprendida Libby. "Entonces… ¿realmente se fue?"

"Se fue."

Libby observó detenidamente el rostro deprimido de su amiga, quien ahora miraba a la alfombra en aire tenebroso. "Uh…¿Cindy?" La implicada levantó la mirada, inamovible "¿Y…sí que él se fuera realmente fue algo bueno?" la expresión de Cindy cambió por confusión absoluta.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Desesperanza al hablar, se puso de pie. ¿Cómo pudo su mejor amiga decir algo así?

"Cindy…por favor…solo escucha un segundo. Mira…quizá él sea Jimmy. ¿Y qué? No se parece en lo absoluto al Jimmy que yo recuerdo…huyendo de todo y todos. Quizá es mejor si tú…lo dejas ir." Cindy sostuvo la mirada, silenciosa. ¿Por qué hablaba al respecto así…?

"Ya hubo una vez en la que pensamos que se había ido. Quizá las cosas deban ser así…sin que él esté con nosotros. Creo que todo sucede por una razón…" Libby la observó, esperando que pudiera entender.

"¡No sé tú pero yo siempre imaginé que él estaba aquí! Esto es tan…yo…yo…creo…que iré a caminar…" Salió casi cegada hacia la puerta, olvidando que vestía su pijama.

Una de las cosas que Cindy adoraba de Texas es que siempre se veía hermosa, sin importar la época del año. Incluso en invierno, las plantas florecían y los animales corrían libres a través del campus y los parques.

Había dormido de más, era cerca del medio día. En su caminata algo en su estómago le hizo recordar que era hora de almorzar.

"¡Qué bueno que es sábado! ¿No crees?" Cindy habló a Goddard con extraña alegría, alguien (algo) que siempre había estado a su lado sin importar las circunstancias. Le hacía sentir mejor pensar en que algo de Jimmy aún permanecía con ella. Goddard ladró con igual ánimo intentando ocultar su confusión sobre por qué ella lucía tan feliz.

Cindy debió haber leído su mente. "Ya sabes…estaba pensando…en que quizá Libby tenga razón. He pasado todos estos años creyendo que él aún está con vida. Y creo que lo encontré finalmente…pero…parece que él quiere permanecer ocultándose." Desvió la mirada de su perro para ver el camino que habían recorrido. "No puedo continuar así por siempre, Goddard. Quizás es el momento para olvidarme de todo y dejarlo ir," la voz intentó quebrarse al final de la oración.

Goddard dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de concordancia. Sin embargo, secretamente, se hallaba consternado por la ida del joven profesor. Sus pensamientos enfocados en cierta perrita robot que jamás volvería a ver…

* * *

...

Lamento el capítulo corto, ¡pero ya empecé a escribir el siguiente! Así que cuenten con una pronta actualización (añadir lo que estoy escribiendo a esto simplemente no cuadraba…)

-**brigette (aka: Kaze-no-Tenshi89)**


End file.
